Jen and Tilly Are they over for good ?
by Soaplover15
Summary: This is my first story on here and not sure to carry on... The first chapter isn't a lot but will update if people like it :) please be honest in the reviews and i will carry one writing my story if you like it :) And i will try and put up at least a chapter a day sometimes maybe 2 so please come and check everyday :)
1. Chapter 1

_Nightmare_

"Leave me alone ! if I ever meant something to you you wouldn't have choice your job over me!" Tilly shouted towards Jen

"Tilly don't do this let me explain please" Jen said to Tilly with tears rolling down her face

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Tilly shouts in Jens face then runs away in the direction of her house

Then Tilly wakes up…

**POV Tillys**

I had that Nightmare again of that dreadful day of when Jen broke my heart. I keep having that dream since that day… Jen was the first one I thought I could share anything with without being shy about it and I thought she felt the same but I was wrong. How could she take a job at the same collage I go to she even told me one night that she didn't even like the collage, sure she made a few teacher friends as I call them but the collage isn't the best and she wouldn't want to teach there again! Then she tells me she accepted a permanent job there! HOW COULD SHE! Sure she did try and get a job somewhere else or so she said.

"Tilly … Maddie's here "Carol Tillys mum shouts up to her

"I'm just coming mum" I shout down to her

Time to get ready for the first day back at Collage … The first time I'm going to see Jen since the break up … Don't know if I can cope …


	2. Tilly's Breakdown

(this chapter is going to be in Tillys POV, Please leave reviews and this is a longer chapter)

_Tilly's Breakdown_

"Well het there lazy bones" I hear Maddie saying while I am just about at the bottom of the stairs.

I don't like the look on Maddies face … She looks upset even though no one would ever be able to tell since she is so good at covering it up, But not from her best friend, though I'm not going to ask her about it while my mum's here. But I will later.

"Well hey there to you as well!, we better be going since I was soooooo lazy today huh?" I reply so I can get to collage and get this day over with as soon as possible … and I always say to myself look on the Brightside and the only Brightside I can see if that I have Jen class first today which means I will be able to get it over and done with even though I do have double art but I suppose I'll be with Maddie so I won't be alone …

"Yeah you may be right tills we better" Maddie replied

"yep I'm always right , Bye mum we're leaving" I say with a smug look on my face

"Bye love and Bye Maddie" Carol Shouts as we leave my house.

As me and Maddie are in the collage common room I take this chance to ask if everything is ok with her ….

" Maddie can I ask you something ?" I ask her

"Sure anything for my favourite Ginger Lesbian" she says while winking at me

"Is everything ok with you?" I ask her gently

"Yeah it is, why wouldn't It be? " She says …

I would believe her if I wasn't her best friend and had known her since I was 5 so I will remind her of that.

"I've known you since you were 5 Maddie I know when you are lying and I am your best friend you don't have to lie to me you can trust me you know that don't you?" I ask her

"Yeah I know I can … But it's a family thing and it's hard to … you know… explain" she says with tears in her eyes

"You can tell me if you want to talk about it?" I ask her not wanting to rush her

"It's my mum and dad you see they…" Maddie started but is cut short when Sinead comes in and spots us.

"Hey you people was looking for you everywhere" she shouts over to us

"Don't say anything about this to Sinead please" Maddie says to me

"Don't worry you can trust me" I tell her

"So what yous talking about and I was thinking why don't you two and the rest of the gang come round tonight and have a few drinks and stuff not done that in ages" Sinead tells us

"What about Diane and Miss Gilmore?" I ask just managing to say Miss Gilmore

"Diane and Miss Gilmore well Diane is out for a couple of days visiting friends and well Miss Gilmore she will just be in her bedroom like she has for a while now" Sinead says

I can't help but wonder why she's been in her room for and since when? Just about when I'm going to ask Maddie gets in there before me.

"How long has Miss Gilmore been spending more time in her room?" Maddie asks

"erm … well I would say since well …. Around the time when Tills here decided not to go on her trip" Sinead says

Which makes me wonder even more why she would take the job but also makes me angry that she thinks she can mope about?

"Well who cares if Miss Gilmores in or not let's have a laugh and a few drinks" I say needing to get my mind of all the Jen stuff

"Well if Till's is in then I am too … as long as Callum isn't coming?" Maddie states

"Don't worry about that , I was talking to Bart last night and apparently Jono told him that Neil was talking to Martha about some summer collage easement thing and while they were talking Ash came in with Callum for a good bye drink cos' Callum is going to America for a couple of months to look at UNI's" Sinead says

**Brrriiinnnngggggggg **

The bell is going time for first class Jen….

"See you tonight for the party!" Sinead says then gets up to go to the first class of the day

"Let's get to art" Maddie said while doing a kind on yawn

"Haha yeah" I say with a fake smile on my face

"Tilly I need to go to the toilet" Maddie tells me when we are just about at art

"If we go to the toilets we will be late" I say to her even though I don't want to go to art I don't want Jen to think I am skipping it because of her.

"Please if we hurry we won't be that late" Maddie is begging

"Alright but let's hurry" I finally give in

"Maddie hurry up" I say to her

"Ok it's just I … don't feel to good "She tells me

"You will be ok for tonight though? If you're not I will tell Sinead?" I ask her

"I'll be fine and I need to get out my house for a while" Maddie says while coming out the door

"We better get to class or Miss Gilmore will be angry… or we could go shopping?" Maddie suggests

That does sound good but I can't let Jen think I skipped class because of her

"How about we go to our first class then go shopping since we've already been seen around collage ?" I suggest to her

"Yeah good idea my ginger lesbian best friend" Maddie smiles

Knock Knock

"Come in!" I hear Jen shout … As soon as I hear that voice my legs start to feel weird … Shake it off … You need to say something Maddies looking at you.

"Sorry we're late Miss" I say

"yeah… ermm… go sit down" Jen says while looking back down at the work she's marking

"Just carry on doing what you started doing before the summer" Jen adds

That voice … Jens voice … I'm not coping here … that fucking voice! Why does her voice have to be ANOYING … and so sweet and soft ! NO Tilly not this again…

"Miss can I have some help please" I hear Maddie saying

Then I see Jen's face looking up from her work, then she smiles … oh they lips how many times I've seen those lips … NO Tilly stop it!

"Of course Maddie" Jen says too Maddie

I look into her eyes and I know she doesn't want to help Maddie since she's next to me and she does want to like she wants to be close to me. I can't lie to myself I do miss Jen a little but she hurt me and it really hurt. So NO I can't let myself get dragged back there again.

"So how can I help.." The last things I hear Jen saying I have to tune out for my own good or I will breakdown and I can't let that happen , let Jen see me be so weak and then for everyone to wonder why it happened also …

I can smell her perfume the same one she always wore … Just one sniff of that perfume and all these memories come rushing back one in particular, that day in the shack when she made it up to me… she kissed me then got lower and lower until I was in a world where it was just me and her and her tongue all over me … oh god oh god , I've got to stop thinking about what happened or … breath tilly … bad idea the perfume smell is still there I look up Jen's still there talking to Maddie using her hands … oh they hands … how that day in the shack she totally made it up to me using they hands as well as her mouth … oh no its happening I am re living all that happened … No Tilly Stop it ! STOP IT! Think of how she hurt you how you cried and cried! and you felt like you were going to be sick with the pain she caused…

"Hey Tilly you ok you look plain white and like you're going to be sick" I hear Maddie saying but I can't say anything

I look up and I see Jens just about to go away but she heard what Maddie said and looks at me and I can see she looks concerned makes me feel angry and a little touched but mostly anger! Look away Tilly

The sound of Jen's boots on the ground tells me she's gone.

Now I can't help thinking of the hurt she caused I felt sick with pain I was sometimes was sick…

"Tills you sure you're ok?" Maddie asking more concerned

"erm…. I think I've got what you had earlier" I reply finally

"yeah ok well let me know If you get any worse" my friend says concerned

I can't take this anymore…. I've got to get out, I'm either going to get angry and make a scene or I'm going to be sick …

Right I'm getting out of here I'm going to be sick … up I get and storm out of the class room with all my stuff and run to the toilet crying my eyes out … I miss her so much …. I can't let her do this to me anymore!

Meanwhile back in the class room …

Jen is left in shock and concern … She still loved Tilly but knew she could never go back there after all the hurt she caused Tilly…

But as a teacher she's going to see why and if she's ok … yes Jen as a teacher nothing else, keep telling yourself that Jen. Jen thinks to herself.

"Maddie can I have a word outside please" Jen asks Maddie

"Yes Miss" Was Maddies reply

"Do you know why Tilly left the Class room?" Jen asks in her best teacher voice … As Tilly used to call it.

"Well she said she was feeling a bit sick so… erm… I guess that's why" Maddie says

"Ok well Maddie you go back into the classroom and I will go see if Tilly is ok" Jen said

"Ok Miss" Maddie said while walking into the class room

Jen is walking to the toilets worried about the girl she still loved though knew that girl would never feel the same way about her now after what she did.

Back in the toilets

'Oh no! God no please not again … I'm not going to be sick … I'm not going to be sick…

"Tilly are you in here" Jens voice comes from the door

Why did Jen have to come her voice is going to tip her over the edge …

"Tilly are you here? Are you ok?" Jens voice of concern does it for Tilly before she knows what's happening Tilly is being sick with pain …

Jen can here this and instantly gets worried …

"Tilly are you ok … please say you are?" I hear Jen say with worry in her voice

I come out the toilet then go to wash my hands.

"Don't Jen" I tell her

"Don't what?" she asks

"Don't acted concerned for me" I say with tears in my eyes

"Tilly I'm not acting … now please tell me what's wrong?" I hear Jen saying and a soft comforting voice

Then I see her arm coming across and then her thumb coming towards my face then she rubs it against my cheek.

I suddenly get very angry!  
"You ! You are what's wrong!" I shout at her

I instantly see the hurt in her face.

"Erm.. I'm sorry for coming to see if you were ok I knew I should have sent Maddie" I hear her say

Then it hit me… I wasn't being sick because of her breaking my heart I was being sick because I still loved her and she didn't feel the same way about me !

Then I see her just about to leave … I can't let her go I must confront her … she can't do anything more worse to hurt me can she?

"wait Jen … please don't go" I say while grabbing her arm and turning her around to see tearing in her eyes

"Tilly what do you want from me!" she says to me with a mix of anger and hurt in her voice

"This" I say

Then I do what I've wanted to do since we broke up well one of the things…

I kiss her …


	3. The Kiss

_The Kiss_

POV Jen's

I couldn't cope seeing Tilly in pain over me and how when I asked if she was ok and what was wrong … How she told me it was me that was wrong with her … As soon as she said that I had tears coming in my eyes , I to get out of there

But when she told me to wait and grabbed my arm it sent shivers down my body and I got butterfly's in my stomach … it was like I was 13 again. Then she turned me around. I didn't want her to see I was hurt by what she said, I mean she probably already knew but I wasn't telling her because I didn't want to put guilt on her … well if she felt guilty and to very honest I wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

But I was a little angry with her, I mean how can she tell me it's her fault she's feeling like this then expect me to stay. So I ask her what I want to know … what does she want from me ?

I was expecting her to tell me how she wants me to leave her alone and never talk to her again … which I again wouldn't blame her on …

Then she says this … for a split second I was startled just about to ask what she meant … then she kissed me.

POV Tilly's 

I can't believe I did it … I kissed Jen, but likely any second now she's going to pull away… why am I doing this to myself … why am I kissing her? Yes I love her but she doesn't love me … when I was with her she never told me she loved me? But I never told her I loved her and I did… do.

Oh my god she's kissing me back … she's putting her hands on my cheek's, she's playing with my hair … I will have to end this kiss soon and tell her it meant nothing unless she says something before me I'm not going to be the teenager that she hurts again … I need to be the teenager that hurts her this time… But maybe let the kiss go on for a few seconds more…

POV Jen's

I can't believe Tilly is kissing me … this is my only chance to get her back, I don't care about putting my job on the line if it means being with her… I'm not scared of it anymore, but if I know Tilly as well as I think I do, then she's going to say this kiss means nothing which it doesn't I can feel that… I just don't know what to say…

I put my hands on her cheeks and play with her hair to buy me a couple more minutes … I need to say something so strong and something she'd never expect for her to even think about me the way she used to and not the way she thinks of me now, the woman that hurt her… makes me sick to think of how I must of hurt her … just what to say … think Jen …. THINK!

POV Tilly's 

I need to end this kiss soon or I will get hurt again … I don't know why but I feel safe when I'm with Jen even though she's hurt me so much … but she is so closed up she protects herself and doesn't let anyone in to her feelings … she'd need to do that if she would ver want me back… which she probably doesn't.

POV Jen's

She's going to end this kiss soon … I need to tell her how I feel… she always got a bit angry when I reserved my feelings from her in the summer I need to tell her how I feel but I don't know how I've never done it first before. Sure I've loved someone before, my old girlfriend I loved her but something felt missing just like all my other girlfriends but when I was with Tilly it was different I think she could be the one if I play my cards right …

POV Tilly's 

I'm ending this kiss now I can't let it go on any longer…

I break off this kiss and I can the disappointed look on Jens face … but I can't let that stop me now

"Right look Jen … this was a …this was a …" I try to say but I look into her eyes and even after all this hurt she put me through I can't lie to her

POV Jen's

As Tilly ends the kiss I can't help but have a look of disappointment on my face. Then Tilly goes to speak I just look at her hoping she won't say what I think she's going to say…  
I hear her say that this was a … but she can't finish her sentence so I need to say my peace before it's too late ….

_**Bbbrrrriiiinnngggg **_

Time for next class. Jen and Tilly are standing in the toilets just staring at each other till Maddie come towards with door and opens and Jen see Maddie at the corner of her eye in the mirror. She then puts on her best teacher voice and says

"Well I hope you get better soon Tilly, I'll be getting to next class since Maddie is now here" Jen then leaves

"You ok Tills , you still up for tonight ?" Maddie asks oblivious to what just happened between her teacher and her best friend.

"Yeah I think I will be fine… I think I will give shopping a miss though and go home for a rest and hopefully be okay for tonight" Tilly says to her friend who is concerned about her friend

"Okay I'll walk you home and look after you then" Maddie states

"Aww babe you don't have to do that" Tilly says touched by her friends offer

"Nope I'm not taking no for an answer now let's get you home and all better for tonight" Maddie tells her friend then takes hold of her hand ready to walk her home.

When they were walking home Maddie stops at the Deli to get 2 soups some rolls a large pizza and a few sandwiches and 2liters of coke and a couple of cans of 7up, Tilly's and Maddie's favourite meal to share when either one of them is a bit under the weather.

While Maddie is getting that sorted Tilly is standing outside and can't stop thinking about the kiss her and Jen had, she saw that Jen was about to say something but then Maddie came in. Maybe that was a good thing or a bad thing… that's what Tilly could work out.

Maddie is paying for what she's buying when Doug starts to talk to her,

"Hey Maddie, you getting your under the weather food you or Tilly ok? Doug asks her knowing this was the under the weather food because when Maddie and Callum broke up Tilly was in here a lot getting this.

"I'm fine, its Tilly that's feeling a bit under the weather, we're supposed to be going out 'tonight but I don't know if she will be able to make it. But me being the best friend ever I'm going to look after her" Maddie tells Doug

"Well I have just the ticket to what will cheer her up …here "Doug hands Maddie over A couple of DVDs

"Thanks but how will Ted and Up make her feel any better?" Maddie asks confused to how Doug thought a rude talking teddy bear and a cartoon is going to help

"Well if you show Up it will bring out her childish side and you know when you were a child you didn't like being sick and then Ted because it is a funny movie and she will be busy laughing and forget about how under the weather she's feeling also the food will be the usually of 20.00 pounds but since it's you and Tilly I'll give it to you for 19.99" Doug explains and winks at Maddie

They both laugh

"Only kidding I will give it to you for 15.00 pound but you need to promise to bring those DVDs back because Ste loves Ted and the kids love the film Up" Doug adds

"Aww thank you Doug and don't worry I will bring them back to you" Maddie says then collects her food and goes to head out

"Bye and thanks Doug" Maddie adds as she opens the door

"Bye Maddie and your welcome" Doug says back to her

"Right my wee ginger let's get you home" Maddie tells Tilly …

POV Jen's

I'm sat here teaching when I want to be with Tilly looking after her like Maddie probably is … but noooo I have to be stuck her with teenagers that like to argue and mess around. I need to talk to Tilly though see if Tilly will accept my love and let me make it up to her after all the pain I caused…. Note to self-next time you see Tilly you will tell her how you feel…

Back at Tilly's –

Maddie is looking after Tilly and Doug was right about the DVDs ... Tilly is feeling much better and they are getting ready for tonight…

After they are ready they leave for Sinead's house… while they are walking Tilly remembers that her friend had something upsetting her about her Mum and Dad … Tilly takes this chance to ask …

"Maddie what was wrong with you this morning… something about your mum and dad?" Tilly asks Maddie gently

"Tilly do we have to talk about this now…?" Maddie reply's to Tilly trying to get off the subject

"Maddie I don't like to see my friend upset and I think talking about it might help" Tilly tells her friend

"Ok Tills I will tell you but not tonight let's have a good time" Maddie compromises with Tilly

"Ok but promise and thank you for today it really did mean a lot to me and see you know if I feel sick I will go home but see if I do can you still stay and have a good time you deserve it after all you've done for me today" Tilly tells her friend

"Yeah I promise and ok deal" Maddie says just as they reach Sinead's house

"Right there's been a slight chance of plan here…" Sinead tells Tilly and Maddie

"What is that?" Maddie asks Sinead

"Well it's just us three and George having drinks and a girly night in my room" Sinead told Tilly and Maddie

"Okay I don't mind that... sounds a bit better to be honest I've not been feeling to good today so yeah that's better" Tilly Tells Sinead

Just then Jen comes down the stairs

"Don't worry Sinead before you say anything just getting a cup of tea" Jen says to Sinead before Sinead can even say anything, Tilly find this funny.

'ust then Jen notices Tilly's there and she thinks now's her chance… Jen knows Sinead likes coffee not tea and Maddie is the same

"Would any of yous like a cup of tea? Jen asks

"No thanks" Maddie declines politely

"No Jen you know I don't like Tea" Sinead tells Jen a bit more un politely than Maddie

"Yes please" Tilly says she loves a cup of tea

"How about I wait for my cup of tea and you two go up and talk to George he'll be wondering where we've gone haha" Tilly Says

"Yeah good idea" Both Maddie and Sinead say at the same time making all three of them laugh

Tilly then walks over to Jen

"let me guess … no sugar and a load of milk?" Jen tells Tilly

"You remembered" Tilly says to Jen touched that she didn't forget

After the tea is ready Jen takes this chance …

But then she hears one of the girls… and George coming out of Sinead's bedroom

"Thanks for the tea" Tilly says then goes to walk away because she can hear someone coming as well

"My pleasure, Tilly I need to talk to you please I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me but please?" Jen blurts out

"Erm.. Ok… then …. When?" Tilly says slowly

Then they see Maddie coming down the stairs

"How about 10 they will be tired from drinking and yapping and just say you're going to the toilet or something" Jen says quickly and quietly

"You coming Tilly" Maddie said  
"yeah" Tilly reply's

"Yeah and thank you Miss" Tilly turns and tells Jen and then walks up stairs … who knows what 10 O'clock will bring ….?


	4. Is Tilly going to go?

_**Is Tilly going to go?**_

_Tilly's POV_

Right so Jen wants to talk to me… why? And why now when my friends are going to be in the other room and could easily catch me and Jen talking … I don't know if I will go? That kiss we shared was amazing though.

Maybe Jen does feel the same way about me as I do about her? Even though she would never admit it to me … well not first anyway … When I was with her she'd never tell me how she felt unless she had too.

Maybe if she had told me how she felt more often things might have been different but that's one thing I'll never know … I don't think I am going to go at 10…

_Jen's POV _

I can't believe Tilly said she'd come and talk to me… if I want to get her back or at least be friends… But I need to tell her how I feel and I am I don't care that her friends are in the other room. I know if she does forgive me we would have to sneak around but it is better than not being with her at all…

And I know exactly what I'm going to say … 10 o'clock can't come soon enough

_Tilly's POV_

I look up at the clock to see what time it is, 9 o'clock… 1 hour till Jen finds out that I'm not going to see what she's got to say for herself. I know what she's going to say … This can't happen … I can't sneak around with you while I'm your teacher… you shouldn't have kissed me.. bla bla bla bla.

"Tilly are you okay over there?" George asks me

"Yeah Tills you've been quite for a while, you feeling ok babe?" Maddie adds in

"Yeah just my heads not to good just now" I answer

"Aww baby want a hug?" Maddie asks while sticking her arms out

"Yeah I do actually" I answer while giving Maddie a hug

_Jen's POV _

9 o'clock Just one more hour till Tilly comes in and I can tell her what I've wanted to tell her for ages. I can't get this massive grin off my face. Not that I would want to… for the first time since we broke up I've felt happy…

_Tilly's POV_

10.30pm … by now Jen will have got the message… that I'm not interested in her excuses of why she kissed me back… I am proud of myself sticking up for myself.

"You were right Sinead" Maddie started to talk

"I'm always right… but since I'm right so often what time are we talking about right now?" Sinead asks

We all laugh

"About Miss Gilmore not annoying us" Maddie says

That name Miss Gilmore… But I suppose I am going to have to get used to hearing it

"Oh that time… yeah I guess I was right, I thought I was going to be wrong though when she came in from collage today then she came down and asked if we wanted tea but turns out I lived up to my record" Sinead tells us

But I can't help but thinking what she meant by she thought she was going to be wrong when Jen came in from collage?

"What do you mean you thought you were going to be wrong?" I ask her

"I don't know when she came home today she was all happy and had a massive grin on her face like her mood had changed or something" Sinead tells me confused

"Weird" I reply trying to sound uninterested

But this got me thinking what if I was wrong maybe Jen didn't want to give me the speech she gave me the time before … and the time before that?

_Jen's POV _

10.30 … She's not coming is she… I don't totally blame her but maybe there's still a chance she will come through to me… maybe she's not had a chance yet…

Of course not Jen listen to yourself, you broke her heart and kept sending her mixed messages. You idiot what made you think she'd forgive you just like that.

10.55 … yep she's not coming… well that got rid of the massive grin that was on my face… and replaced by tears… I can't stop crying …. I've blown it with the woman I love

_Tilly's POV_

Maybe I should go see Jen but its 11 they've all had an early since we've got collage tomorrow. Maybe Jen's just gone to bed and wouldn't want to see me now anyway… what to do Tilly… What to do…

**Hey guys thanks for reading my story… I would really like for reviews though to know to carry on or not… thank you and sorry it is short... the next one wont be tough ;) **

**Soaplover15 **


	5. knock knock

…_**?**_

_**Tillys POV**_

It is almost 12 now and I can't get to sleep… my heart wants me to go and see Jen but I don't know if I can go through not knowing where I am with Jen… Maybe If I go and see her and tell her she doesn't mean anything to me I might finally get over her … yeah that's what I'm going to try …

The Clock strikes 12…

Tilly is walking over to Jen's bedroom door… she goes to knock but decides not to because it could wake up George… she opens the door quietly and steps in. All the while not making a sound…

When Tilly is in the room she can hear crying… she instantly kicks into worrying mood and puts on the switch … just to find Jen on the flour curled up in a ball crying her eyes out… With the lights turning on makes Jen look up only to find Tilly standing there looking down on her…

_**Tillys POV**_

When I get into Jen's room I can't help but hear crying… I start to worry and put on the lights only to find Jen on the floor in a ball crying… Then she looks up at me and I can instantly see surprise and hurt in her eyes…

_**Jen's POV **_

Tilly's broke my heart by not coming… I can't help but cry… the pain it hurts so much.

Then the darkness around my eyes and tears in lighter and then I notice my lights been turned on I look up to find Tilly looking down on me.

I am surprised to see her…

After a few seconds pass

Tilly is the first to speak…

"Jen are you okay, have you got hurt somehow?" Tilly asks concerned

"Look at me Tilly does it look like I'm ok?" Jen tells Tilly in a voice mixed with anger and hurt

"No sorry you don't, what's happened" Tilly asks while going to sit down next to Jen

Tilly takes Jens hand and holds it in hers

""Look at me Tilly does it look like I'm ok?" Jen tells Tilly in a voice mixed with anger and hurt

"No sorry you don't, what's happened" Tilly asks while going to sit down next to Jen

Tilly takes Jens hand and holds it in hers

"You Tilly, you never came…" Jen tells her while looking down at Tilly holding her hand

"Wait… you are this hurt that I didn't come at 10?" Tilly asks in a shocked voice

"Well is there anyone else here with the name Tilly?" says Jen

"No … but I didn't think you cared if I came or not I thought you were going to give me the speech about how this can't happen and I didn't want to hear it again so I just didn't come…" Tilly confesses

"Maybe I should just say that if you think that little of me" Jen states getting angry

"No I just didn't want to get hurt again" Tilly whispers

The Two just stare at each other ….

Until Jen breaks the silence …

"Believe it or not… the last thing I'd want to do is hurt you Tilly…" Jen tells Tilly now with all the anger out her voice

"Jen it's getting late and to be honest I don't know how much more I can take of this…" Tilly tells Jen in a weak voice

"Exactly … that's exactly how I feel right now… Tilly come here and sit with me on the bed please?" Jen says moving to sit on the bed and patting the side next to her

Tilly stands up and sits next to Jen

"Tilly I know you are tired … and can't take much more of this so I'm going to give you an option… let me tell you what I was going to tell you if you had turned up at 10… or you can leave?" Jen asks looking down and taking Tillys hand in hers

Jen and see Tilly can't make up but is going to wait so Tilly can make up her mind herself.

"Jen… just say what you were going to say…"Tilly finally answers

"Ok… Tilly … will…you…be…with…me…?" Jen says to Tilly shyly

This takes Tilly by total surprise

Tears start to roll done Tilly's face and Jen notices this and doesn't like to see Tilly cry so she uses her thumb to wipe away her tears

"Jen what do you want from me… you want me to be you're…. What did you call it again… 'Dirty secret'?" Tilly asks Jen

This hurts Jen and she starts to cry and cry and can't seem to stop

_**Tillys POV**_

I can't believe what Jen is saying but if she wants to be with me she's going to have to know I'm not going to just be her play toy, I can't do that again. I do feel bad for saying dirty secret and I see how hurt she is.

_**Jen's POV **_

When Tilly uses those words I cry and cry because now I know how she must of felt when I said them… I need to make it up to her tell her how I feel right now.

When Jen stops crying she looks to Tilly…

"Tilly I know how I must've hurt you…" Jen starts

"Yeah you hurt me a lot Jen" Tilly says

Jen ignores this and carry does on … not want to get interrupted when she's trying to open up to someone

"I didn't want to do that Tilly and I would sit here and explain why I did but I want to leave that in the past… and I want us to focus on the future… out future if you'll let us have one?" Jen stops to take a breath

"Jen I can't take not knowing where I stand with you though…" Tilly starts but this time its Jen who's interrupting her…

"Yes I know Tilly and if you'd just let me finish … I'd like to tell you a story is that okay with you?" Jen asks Tilly

Tilly just nods

"Ok and don't interrupt me …" Jen says with a wee grin on her face

"There was a girl called Jen Gilmore who loved art and wanted nothing more but to teach it… but her **ex**-girlfriend thought she was stupid for just wanting to teach it and not becoming an artist … that's when the arguments started and Jen got offered a placement at Hollyoaks Sixth form so she took it and split with her at the time girlfriend and moved to Hollyoaks, But the day before she moved she went to an art event and bumped into a girl called Tilly Evans… they didn't get off the best of starts. The next day Jen bumped into this girl again and offered to take her to the beach to make up for what she said about the painting. At the beach the two girls had the best of time and when they were talking Jen asked what Tilly does and the girl Tilly told a white lie and said she was at university then she took a fall and Jen being the lovely caring person stepped in to help her... And they ended up having a kiss. But it turned out the girl was in fact at sixth form and no not just at any six form… the one Jen was starting her FINAL placement on… to cut a long story short Jen had to stop seeing Tilly but she couldn't stay away so they decided to become friends… but that didn't work out so well they just wanted … needed to be with each other so badly Jen had to end it even though she really didn't want to. In the summer they started seeing each other and had the best of times but the economy wasn't good and the only job Jen could get was at Hollyoaks Sixth form so her and Tilly broke up again…" Jen was saying

"Yeah yeah Jen I know that's the story of how we ended up here I lived it remember now has this got a point or what" Tilly says

"I told you not to interrupt me Tilly!" Jen tells Tilly

"Fine carry on" Tilly replies

"Ok… But this Jen didn't want it to end… and then at the first say back at collage Tilly runs out of Jens class and Jen finds her in the toilets being sick and is instantly worried and when she tries to help the girl tells her this is her fault. Jen is hurt and goes to leave but then Tilly goes grabs her and kisses her. Jen can't believe it but then Tilly ends the kiss and the bell goes… the girl then leaves with her friend and then ends up being at the teachers house that night, Jen asks Tilly to come into her room at 10 but she doesn't show up and this kills the girl Jen because she really wanted to tell Tilly something important…" Jen stops and looks at Tilly

"What did Jen want to tell Tilly" Tilly ask

"Jen wanted to tell Tilly how she was in love with her and wanted to be with her even if it meant hiding and sneaking around and putting her job at steak" Jen finishes telling Tilly

"So Jen loves Tilly?" Tilly asks Jen

"Yes Jen loves Tilly and not just love like she has loved other girlfriends like, when Jen was with other girlfriends something always felt missing but with Tilly everything felt right…" Jen admits to Tilly

"So Jen loves Tilly and would be more open with her if Tilly forgave her?" Tilly questions Jen

"Tilly Evans I Love You With All My Heart and want nothing more for you to forgive me" Jen says to Tilly with a smile on her face and stopping all the story bit she was doing

"Jen I …I…" Tilly starts but stops when she hears a knock on the door..

Knock knock…

"Till's you in here?" Maddie asks

Tilly gives Jen a look stands up goes over to the door opens it and walks out leaving Jen there wondering what Tilly was going to say …

"Till's why where you in there" Maddie asks Tilly confused

"I was erm… asking J... Miss Gilmore if she had any painkillers" Tilly lies

"Oh… Did she because I'm starting to get a headache?" Maddie asks believing Tilly

"No she didn't but how about we get back to bed and maybe skip collage tomorrow since we will be too tired to work tomorrow anyway?" Tilly asks wanting time to decide what she was going to say to Jen

"Yeah me, Sinead and George were going to do that anyway" Maddie laughs

"Ok then let's get to bed" Tilly answers wanting to talk to Jen tomorrow after collage but wasn't going to go to college and have to put up with seeing her after tonight… No Tilly had to speak to Jen first…

Little did Tilly know that Jen was listening to the conversation and Jen wasn't going to be going into college tomorrow either… no she was going to get this sorted with Tilly!


	6. Reunited? Part 1

_**Reunited?(part1)**_

Tilly, Sinead and Maddie were sitting in Sinead's living room watching telly. George had decided to go to college since he had a fashion exam in a week.

Just then Maddies phones started to ring …

"Hey... Sinead's… Slept in… yeah… do I have to… fine!" Was Maddies reply to the person she was on the phone to

"That was my mum she needs me to go home just now" Maddie said sadly and Tilly could notice that there was something wrong but Sinead didn't she was too interested in the TV program that was on.

"Aww babe that sucks… I'll see you later or tomorrow though wont I?" Sinead asks still looking right at the telly

"Yeah maybe not tonight but tomorrow yes" Was Maddies reply, she then got up and went upstairs to get her stuff

Maddie then comes downstairs and says her goodbyes

Tilly and Sinead then finished watching the TV show  
"Hey Till's want a cup of tea?" Sinead asks Tilly

But Tilly is too busy thinking about what Jen had said last night… 'Tilly Evans I love You With All My Heart… they words went round and round her heart…

"Earth to Tilly" Sinead's shouts over to Tilly

"Oh sorry, what did you say?" Tilly answers finally

"Asking if you'd like a cup of tea" Sinead asks again

"Sinead what do you want, you never offer to make someone a cup of tea?" Tilly asks

"You know me so well… The thing is Bart kind of text me saying 'we need to talk' so I said I'd meet him … like now" Sinead says slowly

"Does that mean you want me to go?" Tilly asks not minding

"No of course not, you can stay here as long as you want, I think Jen's gone to college, well not heard anything from her and Diane's still away" Sinead told Tilly

"You can go I don't mind" Tilly smiled

"Thanks Tilly, Bye" Sinead tells Tilly While walking out the door

_**Tilly's POV**_

So I'm left here all alone… I think I'm just going to go upstairs get my stuff and leave… I need to think of what I'm going to do about Jen… Got my stuff and ready to go…

_**Jen's POV**_

I was just about to walk down stairs but then I heard what Sinead was saying to Tilly about going to see Bart and I couldn't believe my luck… so I hurry back into my bedroom and going to wait till Tilly comes and get her stuff and I am going to talk to her… I need to know what she was going to say… and God I miss her so much!

As Tilly has collected all her stuff she left Sinead's bedroom and was making her way to the stairs when an arm came out and grabbed her and pulled her into Jen's bedroom, Tilly goes to say something clearly shocked… but before she can Jen kisses her…

_**Jen's POV**_

I heard Tilly coming up the stairs and head into Sinead's room, what to do… I can't just stand there she would just walk right past me… what to do… Then I hear Tilly coming out of Sinead's room now's my only chance so I open my door and pull her in and close the door.

I can see she's shocked but I can't seem to say anything, she goes to speak but I'm scared of what she's going to say so I kiss her…

_**Tillys POV**_

I am shocked when I get dragged into Jen's room… I was completely in my own world…

I don't know how to feel, I am kind of happy to see her but I am angry she thought she could give me the fright of my life…

I go to tell her that but before I can she has kissed me…

The kiss was slow at first … Then it started to get faster and heated up… But Jen didn't want to rush this… yes she missed this part of being with Tilly but she also missed talking, laughing and hanging out with her… So Jen pulled away…

No one says something at first… until Tilly says something…  
"What was that?" Are the only words Tilly can say

"That's up to you" Was Jen's simple reply

"What… what do you mean" Tilly asks confused

"It can either mean… goodbye or …" Jen says while taking Tillys hand

_**Tillys POV**_

I don't know what to do… I want to be with Jen but I need to have her promise not to hurt me or keep her feelings to herself… But I don't know how to say it…

_**Jens POV **_

Tilly hasn't said anything in a while, so I guess that kiss did mean goodbye but I still love Tilly… so I'm not going to make this more difficult for her…

"I understand" I tell her

I turn around because tears are coming down my face and I don't want her to feel bad…

_**Tillys POV**_

I need to say something but I don't know what then Jen speaks and says I understand… I didn't understand what she meant at first but when I could see the hurt on her face and how she turned around I knew what she meant, she thought I meant the kiss was goodbye… maybe I should leave it like this.

No I can't I have to say something but what….?

Then Jen goes to speak again…

"I'm going to go to the toilet… so when I'm there you can leave or go downstairs and wait for Sinead" Says Jen while going out her door in an upset voice

Tilly couldn't help but feel upset about how she hurt Jen there… What Is Tilly going to do…

_**Thanks for reading, sorry to be a pain but please review and i will try and put part 2 of this up tonight ... but no promises **_


	7. Reunited? Part 2

_**Reunited**____**(**__**part 2**__**)**_

Jen walks into her bedroom and is shocked to see Tilly still there but her heart is broken into to many pieces for her to be able to get angry about it…

"What are you still doing here" Jen says to Tilly in an almost whisper to hurt to say anything louder

"You didn't let me finish" Was Tillys reply

Jen starts to cry

"I can't take anymore rejection Tilly" Jen managed to say through the tears

Tilly had had enough… she walked right to where Jen was and kissed her… The kiss started to heat up. Tilly put her tongue into Jen mouth. Then Jen started to put her arm up Jen's top and un-hocked her bra and took Tillys top off. Tilly took Jen's dress off and her bra… Tilly pushes Jen down on the bed and they both made love to each other…

_Jen's POV_

I can't believe this me and Tilly are having sex… why is she doing this … does this mean she wants to get back together ? Or is this just her getting of some steam? I don't know but I'm going to make the most of this for as long as I can…

_Tillys POV_

I've missed this… But after this I need to tell Jen if I do forgive her how this is going to be… it is going to be on my terms this time… I know that we can't be open about this to anybody because of Jens job… but that doesn't mean it can be what it was like in the summer! But I'm still scared of what's going to happen ….

After a while….

"Jen?" Tilly said while catching her breath

"Yeah?" Jen said back a little worried

Tilly moves onto her side and so does Jen, Tilly then takes a bit of Jens hair and starts to play with it…

"Did you mean… what…you…said…last…night?" Tilly asked a little ashamed she was asking Jen this

"Yes of course I did I love you Tilly" Jen said in a soft voice

Tilly then turned the other way and started to cry

"Tilly are you okay?" Jen asked worried about her girl…

But Tilly didn't reply, so Jen got up pulled on her pyjama top and shorts and walked over to the side Tilly was facing

"Hey, why are you crying?" Jen asked sympathetic

"I… I… I'm… sc..a..re..d?" Tilly stutters

"Tilly I know I've hurt you in the past but I promise it won't be like that anymore…" Jen tells Tilly

"But… what if we get caught?" Tilly tells Jen

"Tilly we are just going to have to be careful…. I can't stay away from you" Jen is telling Tilly  
"Really?" Tilly asked

"Yes Tilly I promise" Jen smiles

"It will be different this time though, you won't keep things from me… including your feeling?" Tilly asks while stopping herself from crying

"Yes Tilly, I promise" Jen promised

Tilly smiles

_Jen's POV_

Tilly turns away from me when I tell her I love her and it hurts me but I know it must be hard for her because this relationship has made me feel all types of feelings I'd never think of having. Or never had with any other girl, so what it must be like for someone of her age. Even being as mature as her.  
So I get up put my Pjs on since it is getting quite cold… and walk over to her and kneel down and ask her if she's okay and it hurts a little bit when she tells me she's scared. But yet again I can't blame her... But I need to put Tilly first in this occasion and tell her I will never keep things form her again. And she smiles… does this mean we are together again I want to ask but I want to look at her smile a little longer…

_Tillys POV_

When I thought of asking Jen that things would be different this time I didn't expect it to be like this, me crying… yet again. But I am glad things turned out like this, I can see how much she cares for me and she isn't just saying that she does. She means them… I need to tell her how I feel…

"I love you Jen" I tell her…

_Jen's POV_

I can't help but stare at Tillys smile. It is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen then they start to move and I hear the words I have dreamed of her saying…

"I love you Jen" I hear….

I can't be anymore happier. But I just can't help but carry on staring at her with those words going through my head…

_Tillys POV _

I just stare back at Jen she has the massive amazing smile on her face that just gives you butterfly's but the smile is giving me worse butterfly's. One of the main reasons being that I've never told someone I love them apart from family and friends. But I never expected Jen to just stare at me…

_Jen's POV_

I can't help but carry on staring at Tilly, I mean I knew she had feelings for me but after all the hurt I caused her I never thought she would love me… I try to speak but I can't get the smile off my face…

_Tillys POV_

I just carry on looking at Jen waiting for her to speak but nothing. It looks like she has a couple of times but no nothing yet… My butterflies are getting worse

_Jen's POV_

Ok I have to say something soon but my body's gone into shock and I think at any moment I am going to explode with happiness…

_Tillys POV_

I am starting to get cold so I turn over to Jens side and pick up a spare pair of her Pjs top and shorts she had there and pull them on then turn back to face Jen who … surprise still hasn't moved I'm going to have to say something..

_Jen's POV_

I see Tilly move and I want to pull her in for a kiss but I can't … just keep staring at her with the words I love you Jen in my head….

"Jen are you okay" Tilly asks Jen

"I'm better than okay Tilly!" Jen finally speaks

"It's just you've been staring at me for at least 5 minutes since I told you …" Tilly tells Jen

"Yes… since you told me what?" Jen says with a smug smirk on her face

"Since I told you I loved you" Tilly laughs

"Yes you did, didn't you" Jen smiles

Jen then jumps on Tilly gives her a massive hug and plants a kiss on Tillys lips and rolls Tilly on top of her while kissing her and laughing

…

BANG!


	8. Jen makes a new friend

_**Jen makes a new friend **_

Bang!

…

"STAY AWAY FROM ME BART!" Sinead shouted

"Please let me explain…" Bart shouts from outside the door that Sinead recently closed with a lot of force…

"EXPLAIN HOW YOU GOT A OTHER GIRL PREGNANT?!" Sinead opens the door and shouts in Bart's face

"Please don't give up on me, give up on us… I was high and drunk… I didn't know what I was doing" Begs Bart

"Go away Bart" Was the last thing said in the conversation.

… But the argument didn't end there it carried on… and the full house could hear what was being said…

Tilly and Jen both hear the bang; Tilly instantly pulled away from the kiss and put her one of her fingers on Jens mouth. Tilly pushed Jen off of her and listened to what was being said.

After a minute or two Jen looked over to Tilly and could see how awful Tilly felt listening to two of her friends arguing and listening to how hurt Sinead sounded… One of her closest friends…

Jen pulled her into a hug and didn't let go of her till the argument was over…

…

When Bart had finally agreed to leave on the terms that Sinead wouldn't fling what they had away until she was sure that that was what she wanted.

_Sinead's POV_

Diane's still away… Maddies busy for the day and Tilly well she probably is in the library… maybe Jen's upstairs… I mean college should be over by now … she wouldn't be my first choice on who to talk to, and maybe she wouldn't even want to. But I could ask her in a teacher student way? I just need to talk to someone right now. And Jen isn't all bad…

"Jen Jen are you in?" Sinead keeps on shouting …

…

Jen is shocked on what to do …

"Why does she want to talk to me?" Jen whispers to Tilly

"Because she needs to talk to someone right now and you're the only person she can… Jen please go… if not for her, for me I hate hearing her in this state?" Tilly begs Jen

"Alright fine but I am doing this for both of you not just because you've asked me ok? I am a nice person you know" Jen says trying to make light of this situation

Jen then walks down stairs … And is meat by a massive hug from Sinead while tears running down her face…

After a few minutes Jen pulls Sinead off of her…

"What's happened between you and Bart?" Jen asks softly

Sinead looks at Jen and Jen can see Sinead is weak from the crying and arguing

"How about I make some coffee and then we can have a chat about it?" Jen suggests

Sinead's nods and goes to sit down…

_Tilly's POV_

When I hear Sinead and Bart arguing and listening to how hurt Sinead is... It makes me feel awful being up here and not being able to go help her… I guess Jen sees this when she pulls me in for a hug.

When Sinead shouts for Jen it doesn't surprise me… Sinead will want to talk to someone and the only person she will be able to think of is Jen.

I knew Jen would go but just to make sure I ask her to go for me as well. When she says she will it makes me feel a little better knowing my friend won't be alone just now.

Back downstairs…

"Here" Jen says to Sinead when handing her a mug of coffee

"Thank you" Sinead manages to say

"Do you want to talk about what just happened" Jen asks Sinead gently

"Yeah … I… mean if you don't … mind?" Sinead answers after having some of her coffee

"No of course I don't, now why don't you start by telling me what happened?" Jen tells Sinead

"Well Bart text me saying that we needed to talk… so I went to the McQueen's house to talk to him… and when I get there I ask him what's going on when I see a serious look on his face… He tells me that I need to sit down so I do… and he says that about 6-7 months ago he bumped into one of his friends who gave him some weed as a late birthday present… so he took some thinking it would make him super 'cool' and since that was his first time It made him feel like he was on top of the world so he went to some bar in town and ordered himself a drink…then a other… and a other… and a other. Then he bumped into a girl and got her a drink and a other and a other until they both were pretty out of it…" Sinead started her story but paused to take a drink of her coffee

"I'm going to spare you all the details but he ended up cheating on me and … getting the girl pregnant" Sinead finishes the story…

"And now I don't know what to do?" Adds Sinead

"And you want me to help you with that?" Jen asks confused

"No of course not … this has to be my decision I just need someone to talk to right now…" Was Sinead's answer

"Ok that I can do" Replied Jen

"Jen? Want to know what the crazy thing is?" Sinead's asks Jen

"What's the crazy thing?" Jen asks

"I still love him…" Sinead started to cry again while saying that

"What would you do if you were me?" Sinead said when she stopped crying

"It's not my place to say… I don't want my thoughts to cloud you judgement …"Jen said to Sinead

Suddenly Jen had a brilliant idea …

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Jen asked

"Yeah sure…" Sinead replied sadly

Jen ran upstairs, grabbed her mobile, gave Tilly a kiss, ran back downstairs, went outside and called Diane…

"Jen is everything ok?" Diane asked worried

"No not really Di" Jen said

"Why what's happened?" Diane asked concerned

"It's Sinead…" Jen said slowly knowing that she was worrying Diane and didn't want to do that…

"What's happened?!" Diane asked frantic to know what's happened

"Don't worry Diane it's not life threatening" Jen told her

"Sinead found out … that Bart cheated on her and got some other girl pregnant and is really upset about what to do…" Jen added

"Oh… I hope she's okay…" Diane said

"Well I was thinking Diane that… I have a little money put aside for a rainy day and since you get back tomorrow and would be leaving tonight …why don't I pay for you and Sinead to go on a spa week… Because it can't do Sinead any good to be around here just now and she will be able to think better if she's away from Bart" Jen told Diane

"Jen that is too kind… there's no way I could let you pay for that …" Diane said touched at what Jen was offering

"It's fine and plus I have a friend in Edinburgh that owns a spa hotel so it wouldn't cost that much…" Jen said

"But the tickets would cost… how about … since you're not taking no for an answer and I do think you are right about Sinead getting away that I at least pay for my own ticket to Edinburgh" Diane compromised

"Ok I will phone my friend and get that sorted out and I will put Sinead on a train tonight and you can get her there?" Jen suggests

"That sounds like a plan and thank you Jen this is very kind of you" Diane thanked Jen touched by what Jen was giving her and Sinead…

"It is my pleasure and I will text you the directions to the spa hotel and where and when Sinead's train will get in" Jen explained

"Thank you Jen this means a lot" Diane told Jen

"No worry's and bye got to go phone my friend and tell Sinead"

"Ok Bye" Diane said before hanging up

Jen had to make a phone call…

After Jen had explained to her friend why she was calling… her friend offered to put them up in a first class lounge and do it for free… which Jen thought was awful kind of her friend and ended the call needing to go and book ticket for the bus to Edinburgh

After booking the ticket for the bus all Jen had to do was tell Sinead she was going to be going away in about 3 hours…

Jen walked back into the house to find Sinead sitting there crying…

"Sinead… I've got a surprise for you" Said Jen

Sinead looked up and spoke "Yeah?"

Jen sat down

"Well after you told me what happened I had an idea… of how I could help but this still being your decision" Started Jen

"How?" Sinead interrupted Jen

"Well if you'd let me finish… I phoned Diane and told her what was happening and before you interrupt me no that's not the surprise… Then I phoned my friend up in Edinburgh… Who owns a spa hotel… I booked you and Diane in there for a week and you leave tonight… and I've booked you your ticket for the bus as well" Finishes Jen

"Wow really…?" Sinead says sounding shocked

"Yeah your bus leaves in about 3 hours so you better go pack and I thought if you wanted to say bye to Maddie and George and Tilly in college coffee I could pick you up?" Jen suggests

"Jen this is really kind of you… I used to think you just where a snobbish cow… but no you actually are a really nice person…" Says Sinead

Jen laughs…

"Well I can be a cow sometimes" Jen laughs

"Haha… but you're not see your doing this really kind thing for me…" Sinead says touched at what Jen has done for her…

"Thanks and why don't you go pack?" Asks Jen

"No need me and the rest of the gang always keep a suitcase packed with clothes in case Maddie decides to spring a trip on us so I can just use that" Sinead Smiles

"That's a good idea" Jen Smiles back

Sinead then runs up stair grabs her suit case… adds some make-up… toothbrush and is ready to go.

Runs back down stairs with her suitcase

"Why don't you put that in the car just now so you don't have to take it with you?" Jen suggests

"Good idea…" Sinead says

They walk out to the car and put the suitcase in the boot of the car

"I'll come into college coffee when it's time to leave" Jen Smiles

"Thanks for this Jen… I won't forget it" Sinead says and gives Jen a hug then turns around heading for college coffee…

When Jen thinks it's safe she runs back into the house upstairs right to Tilly…

Who has a massive grin on her face,

"I heard everything… what you did for Sinead" Tilly tells Jen

"Well you know me" Jen laughs

"It is really kind of you doing that for her…" Tilly says

"Well she'll want you at college coffee soon… you better get my Pjs off and into your own clothes Miss Evans" Jen says to Tilly

"Ok..." Tilly kinds on to pout

Tilly gets changed and walks downstairs… with Jen behind her. Then she gets a text from Sinead telling her to meet her at College Coffee ASAP

"Well better go…" Tilly says looking sad

"I'll see you soon though…" Jen says happy

"Yeah at college … were we will have to pretend like we mean nothing to each other…" Tilly says

"No I will see you tonight… For a smart person you really have missed the obvious here…" Jen says

"What?" Tilly asks confused  
"I will have the house to myself… for a full week" Jen says with a smile on her face

"Oh… yeah so you will… You really did kill two birds with one stone here" Tilly Smiles

"You better get to Sinead she needs her friends just now…" Jen Tells Tilly genuinely concerned about Sinead

"Ok well see you later then…" Tilly says and goes to walk out the door

"HEY MISS EVANS YOU ARE FORGETTING SOMETHING VERY VERY IMPORTANT!" Jen says in her best teacher voice

"No I'm not?" Tilly turns around confused

"Yes you are … you are forgetting about a goodbye kiss" Jen says with a cheeky smirk on her face

Jen and Tilly share a goodbye kiss and Jen watches Tilly skip down the path on her way to college coffee… Looking like she is looking forward to the week ahead… And Jen knows she's going to make this the best week of Tilly's life…

**Thanks for reading my story… **

**I'd like to say I am sorry for spelling college wrong in the first couple of chapters and it won't happen again**


	9. Movie Night

_Movie Night…_

_Jen's POV_

Step one… Text Tilly to tell her to make some excuse to her Mum and Dad to why she's not going to be home for a week…

'Hey babe, you are going to be staying here for a week so make some excuse to your Mum and Dad… see ya soon:D! xxxxxx J 3'

Step one- complete

Step two - go into town to get supplies …

…

Jen runs out to her car, climbs in and sets off for town…

…

_Jens POV_

Right so first … get a load of movies…

What one's to get… I remember Tilly telling me once she enjoys childish movies and comedy ones…

I park my car and walk to HMV…

Right I know Tilly likes Ted even though I don't like the look of and she's seen it a million times I will still get her that … The hunger games since I love the books… oh Cabin in the woods, I wanted to see that but didn't have time… and Brave, I love that movie I don't care if it is childish and Tilly laughs…

I can't help but smile when I am picking these, I'm just so happy!  
After I've bought the DVDs I think what else I've to get…

I need to go food shopping … but I'll leave that for last… I need some blankets….

Beep

I pick out my phone and see I have a text from Tilly... I smile but what if she can't come…

'My Dad's away so my Mums being hanging out with some of her old friends… I will be able to get away for the week… when can I come over I'm missing you : ( xxx T'

I smile when I read 'I'm missing you'

I text my reply …

'I'll text you when you can come over, I miss you 2xxxx J

Right better get a move on… what have I to get again…. Oh yeah some blankets…

_Tillys POV_

I can't wait till Jen texts me saying I can go round… I think this week might sort any leftover feelings Jen or I may have over what happened in the summer …

Still can't believe how nice Jen was to Sinead though…

Maybe she really has changed for the better… I mean I feel in love with the Jen I was with the in the summer so I don't want her to change that much, just for her to be more open… nothing more…

Something is bothering me though…

It's not a big deal but when me and Jen split up that night I was so hurt and angry that I went out with Neil and kind of end up with some other girl and had sex… I don't know if I should tell Jen or If I shouldn't … but this Girl keeps texting me … wanting to meet up with me!

I just don't know what to do? Maybe if I ask Jen if she was with someone else, and then I wouldn't be so bad… I mean she can't really be angry about it, yes I'm supposed to love her but we weren't together!

What to do….

_Jens POV_

Ok so I've moved the couch … put an air bed up and put a table at each side so me and Tilly can have out munches at either side… put a duvet on and loads of pillows … but in case Tilly hogs the duvet… I've got blankets on there as well… got the DVDs ready to watch now just to text…

'You can come round now if you are ready!xxx J' I sent Tilly hoping she would be ready

2 minutes later

Ding dong

I hear the doorbell; I go to open the door wondering who it could be? Tilly couldn't of got here that quick she? I only just text her?

…

Jen was wrong it was Tilly at the door. Jen pulled her in flung her bag down and pulled her in for a kiss and gave her a hug.

"How did you get here so fast?"Jen said when she finally let Tilly go

"I was near just round the corner waiting on you to text" Tilly smiled

"Why?" Jen asked confused

"Well I had to get out my house and well I wanted to see you as soon as I could" Tilly said a bit shy about it

"Aww baby" Jen smiled and gave her a other kiss but this one was just a little peak on the lips

"Right let's get started" Jen told Tilly

"Ok then" Tilly said while pulling Jen in for a kiss, when the kiss started to heat up Jen pulled away

"Haha not that kind of started" Jen laughed

"No tonight is going to be us cuddled up on the air bed I put up and we are going to watch some movies" Jen added

"Aww I was looking forward to you…" Tilly started  
"Tilly" Jen butted in

"What?" Tilly asks

"We've got plenty of time for that… tonight's about cuddling up and watching movies" Jen told her

"Ok ok, what movies did you get?" Tilly ask

"Wait and see" Jen winked

…

Jen and Tilly got cuddled up on the blow up bed and after the first movie Ted came on…

"Thought you didn't like the look of it?" Tilly asks pleased that she's going to be seeing it again

"Yeah but I know you love it and plus the next movie is one of my favourites!" Jen says excited

"Let me guess…. Brave?" Tilly says with a smug look on her face

"How did you know?" Jen asked shocked

"Well when I went to see it with Maddie and Jono, I thought you would have liked it" Tilly told Jen

"Aww… have I ever told you that I loved you?" Jen smiled

Tilly smiled and nodded

_Tillys POV_

I feel so guilty right now… I see all the bother Jen has gone through to make tonight special! Also how I was telling Jen how she can't keep anything from me and be more open about her feelings and I'm doing the opposite… By not telling her… oh god Tilly don't cry …

I have to tell her!

….

Tilly paused the TV

"What did you know that for?" Jen asked

"I need to ask you something?" Tilly said just then Jen noticed Tilly had been crying

"Oh Gosh I didn't notice you were crying… I am so sorry… and what is it?" Jen said concerned to why she had been crying

"Jen…when…w..e…split…..up….where…you….with…someone else like… se…xua…lly?" Tilly said almost not being able to…

"No of course I wasn't there's no need to worry about that" Jen smiled while wiping the tears away from Tillys face

Tilly started to cry!  
"What's wrong?" Jen asked hating seeing Tilly cry

…

_Tillys POV _

I can't do this… I can't tell her just yet but I can't lie to her…. I need to go

…

Tilly stands up grabs all her stuff and runs out into the night…

…

_Jens POV_

I see Tilly get up and I wonder what's going on so I go to say something when I see her run out in the night!

I run after her shouting her name…

But I lost her…

**I will try and put a chapter up tomorrow but i am incredibly busy so not sure if i will have time... but i will try!**


	10. Out in the night

Out in the night

Jen rushed back into her house to get her phone to text Tilly

'Where are you? Jx' was the first text…

'Tilly where are you? It's 2 in the morning and I'm going out my mind in worry… please just a phone call to let me know if you are ok?' Was the second last text Jen text her…

'Tilly if you're not going to call and let me know if you are okay I am going to come and find you!' Was the last Text

Tillys POV

Jen keeps texting me… and I don't know what to text her back… I feel so ashamed.

Telling Jen not to keep things from me… and there I was keeping this from her.

Here at the bench, where Jen told me that we couldn't be together or friends… well not until things calmed down at college.

But I need to tell her, I just need time to think of what to say…

Jens POV

Right she's not text me back I'm going out to find her…

Right where to look… don't think she'd go home at this time so I'll just do a full on search…

I can't find her anywhere.

Think Jen… THINK!

…

The bench!

Jen runs to the bench hoping to find Tilly… Her Tilly

When Jen finally gets to the stairs at the bench she spots Tilly sitting there crying... But not wanting to scare her by running up to her… she slowly goes and sits down to Tilly and speaks

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jen asks

Tillys POV

Why did I run away? Why didn't I just stay and tell Jen… but no I ran away… I can't stop crying… I know I didn't cheat on Jen but… there's still the pang of guilt knotting up in my stomach…

Then I hear her voice …

I look up slowly to face Jen…

"Why did you run off like that?" Jen asks gently

She speaks… now's my only time to tell her…

"Because …I have… to tell you…something… I'm scared of how you will… do when I tell you…" I just about manage to get out

"What is it?" Jen asks while wiping my tears away from my face

Tell her… Tell her! I hear a voice in my head saying but I don't know what to say…

I open my mouth a couple of times but can't seem to get any words out… Until it all comes out at once…

"whenyoubrokemyheartiwentouta ndgotsmashedwithneilandislep twithsomeoneelseandnowifeelr eallybad!" I splutter out…

"A bit slower please…" Jen Smiles

"I got to the bit where you got smashed" Jen adds

"When we split up Neil took me out in town… Well I think it was can't really remember but… I got so so so drunk and I was angry with you… I kind of slept with someone… I don't know why… she kinda looked like you… but that's not the point and now I'm rambling so I'm going to stop…" I tell Jen and study her face to see her reaction

Jens POV

When I heard Tilly say she was with someone else… I felt upset… a little because she slept with someone else… but mostly because this isn't the Tilly I know… what did I do to her?

Jen starts to cry…  
"Jen are you mad?" Tilly asks scared of what the answer might be…

"Don't cry please…I'm sorry" Tilly adds

"I'm not mad at you Tilly… I'm mad at myself!" Jen tells Tilly

"What do you mean mad at yourself?" Tilly says confused

"I'm mad at myself for turning you into one of those people that sleep with random people because there angry" Jen tells Tilly while standing up

"What no… Jen you didn't make me do it" Tilly Tells Jen… seeing her so angry at herself makes Tilly feel worse

"Yes Tilly I did… if I had never got involved with you then we hadn't have split up like we did… What have I done?" Jen shouts while punching the wall behind the bench…

Tilly stands up and hugs Jen scared of seeing her so upset with herself…

"shh it's not your fault calm down…" says Tilly while rubbing Jens back

"Yes it is…" Jen says while crying into Tilly's shoulder

"No it's not Jen, please stop saying that… it's not your fault you didn't put me into bed with her" Says Tilly hugging Jen tighter

"I'm so sorry Tilly" Jen says while trying to stop herself from crying

"It's not your fault" Tilly says while pulling away from the hug and giving Jen a kiss

"Not for that… for hurting you…" Jen tells Tilly after Tilly pulls away from the kiss

"Jen that's in the past now… now let's see your hand" Tilly tells Jen

Jen lifts her hand to show Tilly

"Ow… Jen its bleeding… how hard did you hit that wall…" Tilly says to Jen

Jen looks down

"We better make sure the walls ok" Tilly smiles trying to lighten the mood

But Jen doesn't look up

"c'mon let's get this all fixed up" Tilly says while taking Jens had and leading them back to Jens house…

"Sit down on the chair" Tilly told Jen when they got in… and they were the first words spoken since the bench

Jen sits down still not speaking…

Tilly gets a bowl of hot salted water and a cloth to clean the burst knuckles

"This might hurt a bit…"Tilly warns Jen, hoping Jen would say something

But no Jen just puts her hand out to Tillys

After the hand is cleaned Tilly put some bandages around the hand…

Jen still hadn't spoken…

"Jen are you ok?" Tilly says worried about Jen

"Do you want me to go in the morning?" Tilly asks hoping the answer would be no… But Jen still didn't speak…

Jens POV

I can hear what Tilly's saying but I don't know what to say to her… I was so worried about her before I found her and I'm not mad at her… we weren't together… but I still feel so bad! And why did she tell me the person looked like me? And why did she run away instead of telling me? Was she scared of what I would do? I mean I would never physically hurt her, and I don't know why I punched a wall? But I don't speak to her soon she might leave.

…

"Jen please say something" Tilly says to Jen and starts to cry

When Jen sees this she starts to wipe away the tears

"Don't cry" Jen finally speaks

"Please don't leave me" Tilly says

"I'm not going to leave you Tilly… I love you" Jen says

"But why did you run away instead of telling me?" Jen adds

"I was scared" Tilly stopped crying and looked up to Jen

"I'd never hurt you Tilly and I know I have in the past but I promise never to do it again!" Jen tells Tilly

"I know you wouldn't… can we just keep what happened in the past stay in the past?" Tilly asks Jen

"Yeah of course we can now let's get to bed only a couple of hours till college" Jen says while standing up

"Aww… well I guess since I have you last period of the day… you will be able to drive me here?" Tilly asks hopeful

"Maybe! Not sure though don't want to risk it" Jen says

"Ok well I need some sleep even if it's only a couple of hours" Tilly says while walking over to the blow up bed with Jen…

…

But who knows what the next day would bring…


	11. Amy

Amy…

"Wake up sleepy head" Jen said to Tilly to try and get her up

"Aww" Tilly reply's

"Come on!" Jen says laughing

"Fine!" Tilly Gets up

"Hahaha!" Jen bursts out laughing

"What is it?" Tilly asks "Bed head much" Jen says

"Right I'm going to get ready" Jen says while heading up stairs

…

"Bye Jen I'm leaving!" Tilly shouts up stairs

"Ok See you later though" Jen says while walking down the stairs

"Yeah you will" Tilly says

"Ok bye" Jen goes to head in the kitchen

"Do I not get a goodbye kiss?" Tilly pouts

"Haha I was waiting to see if you would ask" Jen laughs

"Am I getting a kiss then" Tilly asks  
"Of course" Jen says while walking up and giving her a kiss

"Bye…" Jen said

Tilly walked out the door to college…

In the common room the gang was chatting...

Then a new Girl came in and Neil started the speak

"Oh Tilly you're not going to believe this!" Neil said

"What?" Tilly asked

"Well you know that girl you hooked up with not that long ago?" Neil said

Tilly started to remember last night but didn't want to raise any suspicions

"Yeah what about it?" Tilly said

"Look who's just walked" Neil said

Tilly looks over and see's that Amy has just walked in… Tilly stands up walks straight to her and plus her out into the hallway

"What are you doing here?" Tilly says sternly

"Tilly you go here?" Amy says shocked

"Yes now what are you doing here?" I am having a look around… might move here" She said

"Don't" Tilly says straight away

"Why's that?" Amy says looking a bit hurt

"Because… it's a bit of a shit hole here" Tilly says trying not to hurt her feelings

"Well I am here for a week so I guess I will be able to make my own mind up about that" Amy Smiles

"Anyway… Since I'm here, maybe we should try going out?" Amy asks nervously

"Don't think that would be a good idea" Tilly says

"Well at least think about it?" Amy protests

"It's not like you have a girlfriends or anything… do you?" Amy asks

"No … no of course I don't… it's just…" Tilly starts

"Good so think about it then" Amy says and goes to walk into the common room  
"You coming?" She asks

"I need to bathroom… you go in though… Neil's in there and you already know him" Tilly says and starts to walk in the direction of the toilets but then turns up the stairs and goes to Jens class room

Knock Knock

"Come in" Jen shouts not realising it is Tilly

When the door is closed Tilly starts to speak

"Jen it's important!" Tilly tells Jen

"Oh hey there sexy lady… and what's important it could wait till tonight" Jen smiles

"You know how last night?" Tilly starts

"Yeah how could I?" Jen says while holding her hand up with the bandages on it

"Yeah well you know that girl I was telling you about?" Tilly starts

"Tilly I thought we sorted this out last night?" Jen says not wanting to relive it…

"Yeah well… she's kind of here" Tilly says really not wanting to

"WHAT" Jen says with a hint of anger in her voice

"Calm down…" Tilly says

"Tilly you're one night stands here and you tell me to calm down!" Jen says to Tilly

"Well if that bit's got you mad you not going to like the next bit" Tilly says looking away from Jen

"I'm listening" Jen said while holding her pencil very heavily on the table

"Well I went over to talk to her… ask her what's she doing here and she said she might move her … I told her not to when she asked why… I said it was a shit hole… she said she's going to be here for a week… and maybe we should go out" Tilly told Jen

"What did you say to her" Jen asked now really angry!

"I told her no… but she wouldn't take no for an answer then she asked if I had a girlfriend… I had to say no and then she went good think about it then… Then she asked if I was coming and I said I'm going to the bathroom but I came here to talk to you" Tilly told her

"Tilly… what's her name?" Jen asked

"Amy… something why?" Tilly asked

"Because looks like I have a new girl joining my class today! Her names Amy Alan… and no not just in one of my classes… in the same one as yours" Jen almost spits out the last words

"Jen I don't want anyone else… I love you remember…" Tilly tells Jen

"Yes but she thinks your single… I don't know if I can cope if she's trying to WOW you in my class" Jen says

"Jen you will find a way… And she's never going to get me" Tilly smiles

"Ok true… I mean c'mon who wants to give up this?" Jen questions while pointing to herself

Tilly bursts out laughing…

"We are ok though?" Tilly asks Jen

"Yes we are fine… just going to be hard for a while!" Jen tells Tilly

"I'll see you later then" Tilly says while going to leave when she hears Jen start to cry…

"Please don't cry" Tilly says while turning round

"Sorry I couldn't help it" Jen says while wiping away the tears she cried  
"You will be ok about this won't you?" Tilly asks

"Yeah… I'll have to be…" Jen smiles

"Good so see you later then…" Tilly goes to leave again but this time hears Jen Say something

"I love you Tilly don't ever forget that!" Jen tells Tilly

"I won't and I love you to…" Tilly says while leaving the class room not knowing what the rest of the day will bring…

**Hey sorry it is mainly a speaking one… and thanks for reading my story and thanks for all the reviews : )… Please carry on reading!**


	12. The last of Amy

The last day of Amy's week… Will she stay or will she leave?

Jens POV

Got Amy and Tilly in my class next… I don't mind Tilly being here it's that Amy… she sure wants Tilly to be hers. But that's never going to happen… well at least I hope… And I also hope I will be able to control myself in class with them… Amy keeps trying to get her in my class and I just want to go up to her and drag her out by the hair and shout in her face that Tilly is mine but I can't! And to make things worse Sinead and Diane are home… So Tilly can't stay over anymore and to be honest the week didn't go as planned her Dad came back early so she could only stay a couple of nights and they nights weren't the best… With constant texts coming from Amy and Tilly trying to calm me down…

Bring… Time to put up with Amy

…

Tilly walks in with Maddie… With Amy trying to worm her way into the middle of them… Jen notices this, but also notices Maddie isn't letting her… This makes Jen laugh a little inside. But that laughter stops when Tilly sits down and Amy sits down next to her…

…

Tilly POV

Argh! Amy is doing my head in… I can't wait to see Jen, even if I have to act like any normal student… But I think I would enjoy it a lot more… no I know I would if Amy wasn't here! Even now when I'm trying to have a conversation with my best friend Amy is trying to nudge her way in! Lucky for me I told Maddie that I really don't like Amy like that so she's sitting next to me in all the classes Amy is in with us…

Then somehow Amy gets beside me before Maddie.

I look over to Jen and I know she's trying to stop herself from getting angry so I give her a smile… I think that calms her down but I'm not having Amy sit next to me …

…

"Amy that seats for Maddie" Tilly says while looking up at Maddie

"Yeah that's my seat" Maddie says wanting Amy to move

"Well I got here first and you don't mind do you?" Amy says sure of Tillys answer

"Well I wanted Maddie to sit there like she always does!" Tilly states starting to get angry … Jen sees this and is sure Tilly is hers… not anyone else's

"C'mon Tilly you can tell the truth… you want me… not just to sit next to you… to be with you, your just playing hard to get" Amy says nudging Tilly

This gets Tilly really angry…

"Right that's it! Can you not take no for an answer!" Tilly stands up and moves to a different seat with Maddie

This then gets Amy angry

Jen see's this and wants to help…

"Right class let's get started" Jen smiled towards Tilly

But this doesn't stop Amy

"I can take no for an answer but your just saying that to play hard to get" Amy hisses

"No I'm not… I don't want to be with you!" Tilly hisses back

"Right so I sent out a email to all of you… about 3 days ago to say that you were to think of your favourite book and write a peace on it then make a painting…Sculpture… sketch… that bits up to you but remember this goes towards your final grade… So think about it properly… that's why today will just be planning period" Jen explains to the class

When the class is all working… Amy takes this chance to talk to Tilly again… but this time she's angry

"So you just sleep with someone and that's it" Amy says loud enough for this full class to hear

Tilly is as angry as Amy or even angrier… especially as she sees Jens reaction

The full class stare

"Amy I didn't even know who you were and if you remember you came onto me… and wouldn't take no for an answer… and then got me drunker and drunker… so it wasn't really me to blame here" Tilly says equally as loud

Jen smiles… Tilly sticking up for herself like that

"You know what you are you're a slut…slag… and BITCH" Amy shouts

Tilly is hurt by the words that Amy called her and can't find anything to say but Maddie gets really angry and isn't afraid to show it!  
"OH NO YOU DIDN'T" Maddie stands up

Neil then stands up… "Aye man! I was there that night… you through yourself over Tills!"  
Jen knows she should say something but really doesn't want to…

"Yeah you're the one that hasn't left Tilly alone all week! And wouldn't take no for an answer" Maddie tells Amy

"Yeah everybody loves our Tilly! And everyone knows she not the slag or slut and she's definitely not a bitch! And everyone in here agrees don't they guys?" Bart says while standing up

"YEAH" Everyone in the class stands up and shouts apart from Amy, Tilly and Jen

Tilly stands up and walks right over to Amy and tells her… "Amy I have told you constantly to leave me alone and you haven't! Are you so pathetically insecure you can't take no for an answer!" Tilly Shouts

Amy Gets really angry!

Amy stands up and punches Tilly right in the nose!

Jen rushes over to Tilly to see if she is ok? But does it like a teacher would!  
Maddies gets really angry!  
Jen see's this and knows it's now she should say something

"RIGHT! Everyone sit down apart from Maddie, Amy, Bart and Neil!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Maddie shouts

"Right Maddie calm down" Jen smiles a reassuring smile to her

"You see if Tilly is alright ok?" Jen adds

"Amy… You shouldn't have punched Tilly like that!" Jen states

"Well Miss Gilmore she deserved it!" Amy says with a smug look on her face

Bart and Neil run straight to Maddie to hold her back!

"No one ever deserves to get punched" Says Jen trying to old back her anger

"She did and If you would move out the way I would do it again" Amy says smiling

Now it is Jen having to old back the full class  
"Amy all I said was the truth" Tilly says

"Exactly!" The full class roars

"Amy you should never hit someone and never say you would do it again!" Jen says sternly

Amy is getting really angry and this time doesn't go for Tilly…

But for Jen

She attacks Jen punches her in the nose then the right eye and then the knee cap

Bart and Neil drag Amy off Jen

Jen manages to stand up and is bleeding out her nose and can hardly stand on her right leg

"Are you ok Miss Gilmore?" Bart asks really trying not to punch Amy

"Ermm.. I've been better" Jen laughs a bit

"Right Tilly are you ok to walk to Mr Keller's Office?" Jen asks Tilly

"Yeah I'll be fine" Tilly nods

"Will you Miss?" Maddie asks

"Yeah I'll be fine" Jen says

"Right Neil and Bart you take Amy to Mr Keller's office and Me, Tilly and Maddie will follow… everyone else please carry on with your work and don't make a mess" Jen asks

"Yes Miss" The full class says

Maddie helps Jen up to Mr Keller's office… since she can't walk that well on her right leg…

When they get there Mr Keller sees them immediately

"What has happened here" Mr Keller demands

Maddie explains since Bart and Neil are holding Amy and Tilly and Jen are hurt

"Well Mr Keller… before Amy came here… her and Tilly had a fling over a night… and when Amy saw she came here well Amy wouldn't stop pestering her... Amy wanted Tilly and her to be an item but Tilly didn't want that… and Amy wouldn't take no for an answer… and today when Amy finally got the message that Tilly didn't want her she got angry and called Tilly and slut…slag and bitch…. Sorry about my language Mr Keller and then she punched Tilly" Maddie was explaining

"How did Miss Gilmore get so hurt?" Mr Keller asked

"Well I hadn't got to that part yet… then Miss Gilmore came over and told Amy she shouldn't punch someone and then Amy told her she would do it again if Miss Gilmore would get out the way and then when Miss Gilmore told her it she should never punch someone and say they would do it again… Amy got really mad and attacked Jen…" Maddie stopped

"Is this true? Miss Gilmore? Bart? Neil? Tilly?" Mr Keller asked shocked to his core

"Yes it is all true" They all said

"Amy Allan you stay in here! And Miss Gilmore and Tilly go to the medical room… Bart will help Miss Gilmore and Neil and Maddie will go back to class and tell the class they can go… and Maddie could you bring Tilly and Miss Gilmore's stuff to them?" Mr Keller said

"Yes Sir" Maddie said

They all left apart from Amy

…

Amy got told she was never to come never Hollyoaks sixth form again, her Mum was phones and she was told everything and that the police might be in touch depending on Miss Gilmore and/or Tilly... if they wanted to press charges!


	13. 2 weeks the start!

2 weeks!

"Miss Evans your parents would like to talk to you on the phone" Said the nurse

"Hey…yeah…I don't mind… two weeks…no I will be fine… you stay please?... my nose well it hurts a bit but I will live… yeah ok… see you then bye… love yous! Where Tillys reply's

"Miss Gilmore I will get your forms for sick leave…" Said the nurse

When the nurse came back she asked Tilly to step out of the room for a minute

"Well Miss Gilmore… Your leg will take a week to get better… but Mr Keller informed me to give you two weeks off…paid of course" The Nurse said

"Here sign here to show you agree" The Nurse adds

"Thank you… when can I leave?" Jen asks

"Now… and so can Miss Evans will you tell her I need to get to some other people?" The Nurse asks

"Yeah sure" Jen smiles

When the nurse leaves Tilly walks in

"What did the Nurse say?" Tilly asks worried about Jen

"That I will never play the guitar again" Jen smiles

"HAHA!... not but really?" Tilly asks

"Don't worry I'm going to be fine only a couple of punches and a kick… no one can take this down" Jen laughs

"When can we leave?" Tilly asks

"Now" Jen Smiles

"Do you want to drive me home?" Jen adds

"No not really" Says Tilly

"Oh Ok well I guess I'll see you later then" Jen looks down trying to hide her disappointment

"I'm not going to help you drive home… I'm going to drive you to my house" Tilly smiles

"What?" Jen looks up confused

"My Mum and Dad have gone away for two weeks" Tilly smiles

"Oh well… better drive me there then" Jen smiles a broad smile

Tilly helps Jen wobble out of the school and into the car…

"I'm really sorry Jen" Tilly says feeling upset about what happened

"Why are you saying sorry?" Jen asks confused

"Because if I had never been with Amy she'd never have got mad in class today" Tilly tells her feeling guilty

"Tilly it is not your fault… I felt proud of you today in class and glad you have such good friends" Jen smiled

"Really you don't think it is my fault?" Tilly asks

"No it is not your fault Tilly trust me… it's that bitch Amy's fault and see if I wasn't your teacher and she said they things about you again she would be in the nurses room!" Says Jen clearly angry at Amy for calling Tilly they things

"Jen… I love you so much" Tilly says touched by Jen

"Well you're going to like this even better… I've had one of my ideas again!" Jen grins

"Oh yeah? Is it bad I'm already worried" Tilly laughs

"No I don't think it's bad… haha … but really this one is a good one" Jen looks at her raising her eyebrows

"Ok… Ok tell me but hurry up because we are round the corner of my house and I want inside…"Tilly says… wondering what Jens idea is

"Well your parents are away for two weeks right?" Jen asked

"Yeah…?" Tilly said wondering were Jen was going with this…  
"Well because of my leg and 'head injuries' I get sick leave… the nurse said that my leg will be better in a week, but you know me I'll just rest it for a while and it will be as good as new in no time…" Jen was telling Tilly

"Ok right where are you going with this?" Tilly said getting bored…

"What is it with you and interrupting? Let me finish" Jen said sternly

"Right ok" Tilly said while doing a kid on yawn

"Right ok I just won't tell you…" Jen said folding her arms

Tilly knew what she was doing and decided to play along…

"Do you need help getting in?" Tilly asked pretending she forgot what Jen said to her…

Jen knew Tilly was playing along and she wasn't going to let Tilly win

"Yes please!" Jen smiled

Tilly helped Jen into the house… and it was killing Tilly no knowing….

They were sitting watching telly… when Tilly hit breaking point

"Right Right you win! What were you going to tell me in the car" Tilly says putting her hands up in the air

"Haha… I was just about to crack…" Jen laughed

"Crap!" Tilly laughs  
"So what is it?" She adds

"Well I get sick leave… I should only get a week… But Mr Keller said to give me two weeks off… paid… and before you interrupt me I'm not finished… seriously I should talk to your teachers about this…" Jen laughs

"But seriously… since your parents are away I thought… I could go to mine tonight and say I'm going to my friend in Edinburgh… for the two weeks and you can tell the college and friends that you are going away with your parents… Which people will find acceptable… so me and you could have a cosy week in the house just us… and no not just some fun in the bedroom… and any other room for that matter but I mean to chat and paint and movies and stuff and cuddle… you look after me!... And for the other week we could go up to Edinburgh to my friend's house" Jen smiled

"Aww Jen that sounds great! ... Ok you go home now and pack… and phone your friend and I will go to college tell Mr Keller and my friends..." Tilly smiled!

"Ok Ok calm down but help me home… drive me and wait round the corner and I will tell Diane I am getting the bus… she will want to walk me there so when you see us pass… wait for her to go then get me at the bus stop and then drive me back here I will get comfy and you go to the college?" Jen suggests

"Wow you had this all figured out didn't you?" Tilly laughs

"Well I had time… with you trying not to ask me… I was trying to stop myself laughing… it worked haha!" Jen laughed

"Ok let's do this.." Tilly grinned …

…

What is the fortnight going too hold for Jen and Tilly… only time will tell…


	14. The Supermarket

The supermarket…

"Bye Diane, and I should be fine… you've met my friend" Jen smiles trying to get rid of Diane

"Haha yeah… I should be worried then" Diane laughs

"Well maybe… but loads of my other friends you haven't met will be there…so no need" Jen smiles… getting annoyed that Diane was treating her like she was her daughter

"Ok I will be going then I will see you in two weeks then" Diane smiles and walks off

"Bye" Jen shouts

When Jen is sure that she is gone… she texts Tilly to come and get her…

'Hey… where's my knight in shining armour? ; ) xxx"

'Well I don't know where your knight in shining armour is… but I know your queen in shorts and a top… in a blue cheap is round the corner… do you want me to drive round… or can you make it… just want to be careful for my princessxxxxx' Was Tillys reply

'Well I was looking forward to having a knight… But I suppose you'll have to do… and I will make I way round, good idea on your part..;]. Who'd of thought it?xxx3' Jen replied while getting her stuff to go when she hears a buzz and looks at her phone

'Haha well I know… but I my teachers aren't really the best… especially my art one… oh god she can be annoying… glad I am getting away from her for two weeks! Xx' Tilly replied trying to be smart…

But Jen had a better idea in mind…

"There you are…" Tilly smiled…

Jen didn't answer and just out her stuff in the back seats of the car and got into the passenger's seat in the front… Tilly didn't know what was going on…

Jen knew this was working, she could see with the corner of her eye that Tilly didn't know what was going on…

"So… I thought since we are supposed to be away that we could go and stock up for the week ahead" Tilly asked

Jen didn't say anything

"OK well I am doing it…" Tilly said getting annoyed

Jen was trying to hold in her laugh… which was starting to make her eyes water… which made her plan become even better…

Tilly say Jens eye's where watering… and got worried… so she carried on driving till she got to the supermarket parking lot… which was only a couple of seconds away

"Jen are you ok?" Tilly said while using her thumb to stroke her hand

Jen eyes were getting more and more water in them… from still trying to hold in her laugh…

Jen looked away

"Are you ok Jen?" Tilly asks again

After 5 minutes… Tilly got annoyed….

"Oh god Jen! Just say what's wrong… or what is it I've done? I'm getting annoyed now" Tilly blurted out

Jen couldn't hold in her laugh anymore!  
"bahahahahahahahahahahahahhah ahaha" Jen started

"Wait you did this by purpose… oh this is one of your little games to win…" Tilly said while crossing her arms

"hahahaha yes hahahaha" Jen said while still laughing

"Right right calm down wasn't that funny" Tilly said

"You…Haha...should…hahaha…seen…your…face" Jen said still laughing

"Ok… can you stop laughing to tell me why?" Tilly asked

"Breath…" Jen said…

"Hahahaha" Jen started to laugh again

"Jen!" Tilly said

"Ok… it's because of the text… didn't know how to text back and still win… so I had one of my plans" Jen says with a smug look on her face

"Ok… well are we going to go in…?" Tilly asks

"Yeah" Jen smiled…

Jen and Tilly where just about to walk into the supermarket…

Tilly and Jen went over to the trolley part …

"Do you think it would draw attention if I got in the trolley and you pushed me around?" Jen asked… being serious

"Haha very funny…" Tilly giggled

"What?" Jen said not knowing why Tilly was laughing

"You're serious?" Tilly said shocked

"Yeah…hello I'm injured" Jen said pointing to her leg

"Your leg that bad?" Tilly asked

"Well yeah kind of… I mean it was really painful walking to the car and then putting the bags in the back… then getting in the car…" Jen told her… really wanting to get pushed around… she doesn't care who sees her…

"Well I would have helped you" Tilly told her…

"Yeah but…your face…when you thought you had done something and then… when you found I was was…hahaha…joking ….hahahaha" Jen laughed

"I'm not pushing you…" Tilly said crossing her arms

"C'mon…" Jen said while giving her puppy dog eyes…

"No Jen it's embarrassing" Tilly said giving her a serious face

"No its not… well not for you… and any colleges…academy's…primary's… are still in it will just be nosy old lady's and old men… and plus they won't be rolling their eyes and giving dirty looks because I'm in a trolley it will because there are two girls together" Jen rolled her eyes at the last bit

Just as she was saying that an old couple came…

"Thank you dear" The old woman said and gave the old man a kiss

Then when they noticed Jen and Tilly was there they looked at them

"See I will prove it" Jen said

"Wait…wh" Before Tilly could finish Jen had kissed her

When Jen pulled away she held Tillys hand

"See look at their faces… dirty looks or what?" Jen said looking at Tilly

Tilly looked over to one very dirty look from the lady… and a 'dirty' look from the old man

"You've not even looked" Tilly said raising her eyebrows

"I am right though ant I?" Jen said raising her eyebrows back

"Well kind of" Tilly answered looking back over to the couple

Jen looked over to see the old woman still looking over at them with a death stare

But the old man seemed to have a wee smirk on his face…

"Oh my god… haha" Jen laughed which caused the old woman to get mad and walk over to them… with her husband happily walking with her…

"If you don't mind this is a public place and we do no need to witness this kind of behaviour" The woman stated

"Oh… are you talking about the hand holding?... I know we're not married yet… but you know what you going to do?" Jen shrugged shoulders

When Tilly heard this she couldn't help but giggle

"Oh you lesbian's… no I was talking about the kissing! In public!" The woman told Jen and Tilly in a tone that was not funny

"Ok… so it is okay for us to look at old people kiss… but for us to do it… it is wrong?... Well I'm sorry your majesty…" Said Jen giving a bow

"Oh you are so cheek… we were raised the good old fashioned way… which was to be against gays... and lesbian's… which even if we weren't we would still think it is wrong" The woman said

Tilly could see Jen was getting really angry… so she decided to say something

Tilly knew what to do…

Tilly gave Jen and intimate kiss… knowing what it would do to the old lady… and especially the old man….

"Disgusting!" Stated the old woman

"Well I think your husband is enjoying it enough" Tilly laughed and looked at Jen

"What are you talking about?" The woman asked

"Well looks like your husbands… how do I say this without being nasty… looks like your husband's having his own little V.I.P party in his… Briefs" Tilly and Jen burst out laughing

"Herbert" Shouted the old woman

"Oh you've got to be kidding me… his name is Herbert… oh hahahah" Jen burst out laughing

"Well I don't care! This is wrong!" The old woman said

Jen was fed up and wanted to get in the supermarket… and out so she could get back to Tillys and cuddle up and watch TV

"Go get a trolley Tilly" Jen said in a teacher voice

Tilly nodded

"Oh she your wee puppy dog… wee lesbian!" Said the old woman angry at Jen and Tilly… and her husband

This remark got Jen angry

"Oh yeah you're so perfect… with a pervert for a husband! And you acting all high and mighty with all this 'When I was young' talk… yeah when you were young… like yeah 80 years ago" Jen said angry

"Young people have no respect for the old these days" Said the old woman going to walk away

"We have no respect! You come up to us and give us this lecture about how we are wrong… well you know what fuck off! You old hag!" Jen Told the old lady

The woman just carried on walking

"That's her told" Tilly laughed…

"Yeah well… she deserved it!" Jen said clearly angry

"Aww does my baby need a kiss" Tilly asked

"Yeah I think I do" Jen nodded

Tilly gave Jen and kiss and a hug

"Oh and a hug… lucky me…" Jen smiled

"Want to go in the trolley…?" Tilly asked

"Not now" Jen looked down

"You sure?" Tilly said

"Yeah" Jen nodded

"Ok let's go in…" Tilly said

Once they were back in the car and ready to go… Tilly noticed Jen wasn't has happy as she was when she came out the car … Before they went in

"What's wrong?" Tilly asked

"Nothing…" Jen said not looking up at Tilly

"Yeah well you were in a great mood all childish… and now you're just like a depressed person" Tilly said

"Was it the old woman thing?" Tilly asked…

"Yeah it was just what she called you and then… what she was saying… I mean we're not wrong… well apart from the teacher thing, but I mean she didn't know that…" Jen said still looking down

"C'mon it isn't that bad I mean I'm not offended she's just a moody hag that has nothing better to do than judge other people… and you were in such a good mood" Tilly smiled

"Yeah that was because I am going to be having two weeks with my girl… and I was in such a good mood… it was like I was 15 again… It reminded me when I was 15 and came put to my parents…and how much better I felt…" Jen smiled… "But she ruined it" Jens smiled went away

"Three things… I remind you of your parents… two…don't think about her" Tilly said

"Ok I will forget about her… and no I didn't mean the parents thing like that, I meant it like when I came out to my parents they didn't judge me or say anything… like I will grow out of it… they were so supportive… and they gave me this hug and it made me feel so much better inside and this eave of love went through my heart… and that's how you make me feel everyday…" Jen said…

"Sorry I know that's a bit cheesy…" Jen added with a smile

"A bit but I don't mind it… and it made you smile…Your leg sore?" Tilly asked

"Yeah" Jen nodded

"How about we get back to my place put the TV on and I will get you pain killers and make hot chocolate…" Tilly asked wanting to help Jen

"Depends… will the hot chocolate have… cream?" Jen asked while trying to raise one eyebrow

"Yes…"Tilly nodded…

"Mini Marshmallows" Jen said still trying to raise an eyebrow

"Yes…" Tilly nodded

"Ok well this is a deal breaker ok…" Jen asked

"Yeah?" Said Tilly

"Will the hot chocolate… come with a cuddle up on the sofa?" Jen asked

"And when you say 'cuddle up' you mean?" Asked Tilly trying to make Jen laugh

"I mean a cuddle on the sofa while watching TV not the other thing you naughty girl" Jen laughed

"There it is" Tilly smiled

"Where what is?" Jen asked

"Your laugh" Tilly said

"My laugh?" Jen answered

"Yeah I love your laugh… think it is one of the reasons I feel in love with you…" Tilly smiled

"Haha I knew you were going to say that… who's the cheesy one now huh?" Jen laughs

"Oh you always have to win" Tilly laughed

"Aye man" Jen laughed

"Don't do that again" Tilly laughed

"Do what?" Jen asked raising one eyebrow

"Talk like that…" Tilly said

"Ok deal if I get a kiss before we go…"Jen smiled

"Deal" Tilly said while nodding

Tilly and Jen shared a kiss… then headed to Tillys

…


	15. Ding Dong

DING DONG

"Here" Said Tilly while handing Jen her hot chocolate… which just cream on it

"Where are the mini marshmallows?" Said Jen in a childish voice

"Oh… sorry we're all out…" Tilly said

"I don't want it then…" Said Jen looking away and handing Tilly the hot chocolate

"Haha I knew you would do that here you go" Said Tilly while handing Jen a pack of mini marshmallows

"Oh you!" Said Jen going to take the mini marshmallows

"Oh but you have to give me a kiss…" Tilly said while pulling the marshmallows away

"Ok no problem…" Jen smiled

Tilly sat next to Jen and when Tilly went in to kiss Jen… Jen grabbed to packet of marshmallows and looked away

"What did you do that for…?" Said Tilly

"I always win" Jen smirked

"Oh haha" Tilly said kidding on to laugh

Jen went over and kissed Tilly…

"Better" Jen smiled

"Much… how's your leg?" Tilly asked

"Sore… any chance of some painkillers?" Jen asked

"Yeah I will go and get some? Anything else you need?" Tilly asks trying to help Jen

"A hug" Jen says while giving puppy dog eyes

"Ok but I will get you the painkillers first" Tilly says while walking into the kitchen

"Here… brought you some water as well…" Tilly says while giving Jen the glass and painkillers

"Thanks baby" Jen smiles while giving Tilly a kiss

"You are welcome" Tilly says while going to sit down

"What about the hug?" Jen says looking down

"Ok I just sat down haha" Tilly smiled

"Ok I need to stretch my leg anyway so… I will lie on you" Said Jen sticking out her tongue

Tilly and Jen where cuddled up on the couch

"What did you say to Mr Keller?" Jen asks while taking Tillys hand in hers

"Why?" Tilly asked

"Just wondering" Jen said

"Just that I'm going away for a couple of weeks" Tilly told her

"What did he say?" Jen asked

"He understands, that's basically that" Tilly says while moving her hand and started playing with Jens hair

"Did he say anything about me?" Jen asks

"Kind of… but don't panic" Tilly said before Jen panicked

"What did he say then?" Jen asked wondering

"Just said that I have to think about if I want to press charges… and then just said Miss Gilmore will need to make her mind up about that as well" Tilly told Jen

"Oh that Diane told me that as well" Jen told Tilly

After a couple of minutes without saying anything to each other

Jen decided to speak

"What do you want to?" Jen said while moving her leg

"aahhh" Jen said while moving her leg

"Do you want me to be honest?" Tilly asked

"Yeah" Jen nodded while trying to hide her pain… but not managing it… she moved her leg to fast… and now was suffering the consequences…

"How honest?" Tilly asked hating to see Jen in pain

"Very" Jen said just managing… trying to stop herself crying from the pain

"I don't want to press charges… I want to kill her…" Said Tilly angry

"What!?" Jen asked shocked

"You told me to be honest" Tilly shrugged her shoulders

"Why? Tilly you're just saying that in anger" Jen said shaking her head

"Maybe… but I hate seeing you in so much pain… see if I hadn't been in shock and pain I would have attacked her right there and then…" Tilly said

"Tilly please don't say that… I mean Tilly I hate that I changed you so much…" Jen said putting her head in her hands

"Jen this has nothing to do with you… well it does just because I love you so much and when I see you hurting… it hurts me" Tilly tells Jen while taking her hand

"Really?" Jen looked up

"Yes now do you want to have some dinner?" Tilly said smiling

"Yes please" Jen says going to get up  
"No don't get up" Tilly said not wanting Jen to feel any more pain

"Tilly I have a hurt leg… and plus I have kind of always pictured us sitting at a table and having dinner… we never had the chance when you were at mine" Jen confessed

"Ok well at least let me help you" Tilly compromised

"Ok…" Jen nodded

Tilly helped Jen up… she saw Jen still felt pain… but wasn't as bad

"Sit here…" Tilly said

But then…

DING DONG!

"Who can that be?" Jen whispered

Tilly just shrugged her shoulders then put her finger to her lip

"Tilly the TV is on… I will hide behind here when you see who it is ok?" Jen told Tilly

"Ok" Tilly nodded then went to the door

She answered the door…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tilly shouted

Jen didn't know what was going on…

"I need to talk to you" The person told Tilly

That Voice made Jen stiffen up

"No!" Tilly shouted

"Yes and before you say anything… this wasn't my idea… my mum is in the car down there" Amy told Tilly

"Fine but for five minutes no longer" Tilly said wanting to get rid of her

"What is it?" Tilly asked

"Just wondering… if you are going to be pressing charges" Amy asked

"Get out now" Tilly pointed to the door

"No you said five minutes" Amy said while sitting down

"Don't you dare sit down" Tilly shouted getting angry

"Aww what are you going to do about it… your just a skinny ginger slut" Amy told her

Jen was using all her energy not to go and attack Amy…

"Nice talk to someone that could get chargers pressed against you" Tilly said

"Big deal…" Amy shrugged

"What do you mean?" Tilly asks

"I don't care… I had a little word with Mr Keller today…" Amy stood up

"Yeah when we left" Tilly shrugged

"Yep turns out he knew my Mum pretty well… if you catch my drift… only getting suspended for 2 weeks…" Amy laughed

Jen heard this and knew she didn't… couldn't teach there if she was going to be there every day..

"That's time up get out" Tilly pointed

"Yeah… Ok I will be seeing you Tilly…" Said Amy going up and kissing Tilly

Tilly pushed her off  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Tilly shouted

Jen knew what had happened and wanted to go punch her right in the face…

"Aww baby… playing hard to get… well never mind I will be back in two weeks… and then I will get you" Said Amy while leaving

When the door was closed Tilly went and locked the door…

Tilly walked into the kitchen to see Jen… Sitting on a chair with her head in her hands crying…

"I am so sorry Jen… I didn't do anything to make her do that… and I pushed her of straight off…" Tilly said while sitting next to Jen and rubbing her back

"I know Tilly" Jen told Tilly not looking at her…

"Jen please forgive me…" Tilly said starting to cry

"Don't cry please…" Jen said while looking up

Ring Ring Ring… Jens phone started to ring… Diane was phoning

"Oh god… Tilly does it sound like I have been crying?" Jen asks

"No…" Tilly told her

Jen- Hello

Diane – Jen someone has just been here to see you and left a message…

Jen- Really who?  
Diane – The girl Amy

Jen- what did she want?

Diane- she said she had to tell you something…

Jen- I guess that's the message…

Diane- Yeah… Jen you're not going to believe this… She's going to be back at six form…

Jen – Oh… Diane thanks for telling me… I need to go

Diane- alright love… it is a lot to get around… bye

Jen- Bye

"What are we going to do?" Tilly asks Jen

"I don't know about you but… I'm quitting my job" Jen states to Tilly

"What… No Jen you were born to teach…" Tilly told Jen

"Yeah… maybe… but I'm not working there if she's going to be there!" Jen tells Tilly

"Jen don't do this…" Tilly tries to convince Jen

"Tilly nothing you say is going to stop me… I don't like working there… I mean the teaching is fine but having to pretend that you don't mean anything to me… but now I have a reason to quit and I don't want to work there with Amy and her drooling all over you…" Jen adds

"Jen don't do this because of me…" Tilly says

"I'm not… it is because of her… and Mr Keller would give me a great reference… because all the stuff with Amy" Jen tells Tilly

"Really… you want to do this?" Tilly asks

"Yes I do… please support me on this?" Jen asks while taking Tillys hand in hers

"If this is what you want then I will…" Tilly tells her

"Right that is settled then… I am quitting tomorrow…" Jen says

"Ok…" Tilly nods

"Right we better get dinner" Jen smiles

"Yeah" Tilly smiles

So Jen is going to quit her job… what does this mean for Jen and Tilly… and Amy? Only time will tell


	16. Gilmore VS Keller

**Gilmore VS Keller**

"Hey babe how you feeling today?" Tilly asks coming to sit next to Jen on the sofa

"Well my leg is still a bit sore but… apart from that all good" Jen smiled

"So have you thought anymore about the college thing?" Tilly asks while taking Jens hand in hers

"Yes… actually… I am going soon…" Jen nodded

"Are you sure about this… I mean what are you going to say to Diane when she asks how you got back and how are you going to get there? I would help you but I am supposed to be away" Tilly asks

Jen looks down to her hand in Tillys

"Tilly… you are 18 right?" Jen asked

"Haha you're supposed to love me… and you asking me my age…" Tilly laughs while nudging Jen

"I know you are 18… just stating it…" Jen says while taking Tillys hand back in hers  
"Ok well… why are you 'stating it'?" Tilly asks

"Well your 18… if people found out about us… I wouldn't go to prison… I would just lose my job, but I'm quitting it… so it doesn't matter now…" Jen says while taking her other hand and rubbing her thumb across Tillys cheek

"What are you saying Jen… because if you want to tell people about us… Mr Keller could write the you had a relationship with a pupil and you will never get a job teaching again" Tilly tells her

"Nope we wouldn't put that in there" Jen shakes her head

"How do you know?" Tilly states

"Tilly that doesn't matter… just please come with me today when I go…" Jen asks

"No… Jen I'm not going… I don't like the fact you are quitting your job in the first place… and I am not chancing you prospects of a job any place else" Tilly states to Jen while standing up

"Do you trust me?" Jen asks while looking down

"Yes of course but that has nothing to do with this" Tilly says

"Then you can trust me that I know I am making the right choice, you know I have never liked working there… and I hated working there more when it split us up… and now Amy, Tilly I can't cope there and I don't want to hide any more with you…" Jen says still not looking up to Tilly

"Jen how long will it be till you blame me for all this… I mean if you never met me… I wouldn't have slept with Amy and she wouldn't be acting like this… it's all my fault" Tilly says starting to cry

"Please Tilly don't cry" Jen begs while looking up

"Jen I cant let you do this!" Tilly says in a strong voice

"Tilly I am doing this… if you come or not" Jen stands up and limps over to face Tilly ';

"Jen it's my fault and I can't let you do this or I will feel even more guilty" Tilly shakes her head

"Tilly this is not your fault… and I am glad I met you… you're the love of my life, and I am fed up of hiding it! Please don't think it's your fault" Jen says to Tilly while wiping her tears away

"Really… It's not my fault?" Tilly asks

"No…" Jen says while going into kiss Tilly…

After the long and heated Kiss the two sit on the sofa

"Jen… did you mean what you said?" Tilly asks while looking down at her hands

"What about?" Jen asks looking at Tilly

"About I'm the love of your life" Tilly says shyly still looking down at her hands

"Oh… that… yeah of course I did" Jen smiles while taking Tilly's hand in hers

Tilly looks up "Is this really what you want? For me to come with you when you quit"

"Yes I don't want to do it alone" Jen says

"Ok then I will come" Tilly nods

Tilly drives Jen to the Hollyoaks sixth form and helps her up to Mr Kellers office  
"Is Mr Keller in?" Jen asks the receptionist

"Oh Hi Miss Gilmore… yeah he is if you would like to follow me… Miss Evans wait here I will be right with you" Clare the receptionist says

"Actually I want her to come in with me" Jen says to Clare

"Ok well both of you follow me" Clare smiles

"I hope you have a plan Jen" Tilly whispers

"Don't worry I've got this" Jen smiles

"Mr Keller… Jen Gilmore and Tilly Evans are here to see you" Clare tells Mr Keller

"Ah ok send them in" Mr Keller tells Clare

When they are all seated Mr Keller decides to speak first

"What can I do for yous? And Tilly I thought you were away?" Mr Keller says

Tilly looks to Jen

So Jen knows she has to speak now

"Mr Keller… I got a call from Diane last night… about how Amy had come to my house and asked to see me… and left a message saying she will be starting back here in two weeks… is this true?" Jen asks in her teachers voice

"Yes… it is…" Mr Keller says while looking back down to her paper work

"Well I thought it might so that's why I have come here today" Jen states

"To find out if it is true?" Mr Keller asks

"Yes and no… that was one of the reasons why… the other two are to tell you that I am quitting…" Jen starts just about to tell Mr Keller about her and Tilly but Mr Keller interrupts her

"Wait you are quitting? Why?" Mr Keller asks

"Well mainly because Amy is coming back and I am not working at the place as her…" Jen starts but then Mr Keller interrupts her

"But Jen… you are the best art teacher we've got… don't quit please…" Mr Keller asks

"I'm sorry but I've made up my mind…" Jen states

"Well you will have to put in your two month notice… so you will have to teach Amy at some point…" Mr Keller states  
Jen ignores this and carries on… "And the other reason I have come today is to tell the truth… I am having a relationship with Tilly" Jen finally gets off her chest

"What! This is very serious…" Mr Keller states in an angry tone

Tilly gets worried now… and looks at Jen… but is surprised to see her so clam

"No I don't think it is that serious" Jen says

"Yes it is… it is against the rules" Mr Keller tells her… getting angry now

"You see Tilly is 18… so not really and all you can do is fire me… but I have already quit" Jen said shrugging her shoulders

"Well you will never get a other teaching job… you will have to ask me for a reference and… I will put on it about this" Mr Keller states to Jen

"No I don't think you will… I mean a pupil assaulted a fellow pupil… threatened her… called her some awful names… then attacked a teacher… but you are letting her back here… because you had sexual relations with her mother" Jen states to Keller

"How do you know about that?" Mr Keller asks

"Well that none of your business… but I guess you wouldn't want the school board to find out about this would you?" Jen asks while raising her eyebrows

"No but I bet you wouldn't want the school board finding out about you and Tilly here" Mr Keller says

"Exactly" Jen smiles… "so you are going to give me a glowing reference and let me leave now… without having to work the extra two months… and in exchange I won't tell anyone about you and Amy's mother" Jen smiled

"And if I say no?" Mr Keller asks

"Well then… I guess I won't be able to teach again and you won't either" Jen shrugged

"But either way you would end up being in some low end job… where as I could pursue my art and become an artist so either way is good for me" Jen smiles and takes Tillys hand to stop her worrying

"Ok you have yourself a deal" Mr Keller gives in

"Ok well I will go pack up my stuff and… if I you don't live up to the end of your agreement… then I won't either…" Jen sais while getting up

"Ok but I would like to talk to Tilly alone" Mr Keller says

"Sure I will get her out side" Jen smiles

When Jen is out the room Mr Keller starts to talk to Tilly

"Tilly… did Jen force you to do anything?" Mr Keller asks gently

"NO!" Tilly shouts

"I have to ask this… did she make you want to be with her?" Mr Keller asks

"No I made her be with me" Tilly tells Mr Keller

"Did she tell you to say this?" Mr Keller asks

"No! we are in love and so why would I lie?" Tilly asks

"Tilly you are 18 what do you know about being in love… you have a crush and she allowed you to act upon it…" Mr Keller tells Tilly

"No no she didn't and what does this matter… you can't do anything" Tilly tells him

"No your right I can't… but I can help you" Mr Keller smiles

"I don't need help" Tilly says while walking out the office but before she leaves… "And I'm not coming back here until 2 weeks are over" Tilly says then she left

Jen stands up

"What did he say to you?" Jen asks

"Oh asked me if you forced this onto me… bla bla bla… I set him straight" Tilly laughed

"That's my girl" Jen smiled

"Well are we going to go and pack my stuff up then?" Jen smiles

"Yeah but then I think I should tell my friends about this…Before rumours start" Tilly says

"No I think we should do that now… haha I've just had an idea…" Jen smiles

"What?" Tilly asks

"Well no one knows I have quit yet do they?" Jen asks

"No I don't think so" Tilly said

"Then why don't I go into the classes they are in and ask them to come down to the common room… and then we will tell them… I don't think anyone will be there and if they are… I will tell them to get out" Jen smiles

"Or… you could write a note and I will go to the classes and you could be in there waiting since you have a hurt leg?" Tilly suggests

"Yeah ok I will get you there" Jen smiles

Knock knock

"Come in!" The teacher shouts

"Aww Tilly what can I do for you?" The teacher asks

"Miss Gilmore I wondering if she can speak to Maddie, Neil and Bart" Tilly says while showing the teacher the note

"Ok" the teacher said

"They should bring their stuff…" Tilly said

"Ok" The teacher smiles

"What is going on thought you were away" Maddie asks

"That doesn't matter just now? Do you know what class Jono and George are in?" Tilly asks

"Ermm… Jono and George are next door with miss Dixon" Sinead said

"Ok you wait here…" Tilly said

Knock knock

"Come in" Miss Dixon said

"Hello Miss Gilmore was wondering if she could speak to George and Jono" Tilly smiles while showing her the note

"Alright yous can go…" She said

"What is it Tills?" Jono asks

"Wait and see" Tilly tells them

"Right so where we going?" Sinead asks

"To the common room" Tilly says

"So you mean Miss Gilmore really does want to speak to us?" Bart asks

"Yes" Tilly nods

…

So Tilly and Jen are going to tell Tillys friends… how's it going to go?


	17. Tillys Friends find out

Tillys friends find out

"Can yous sit over there?" Jen says when Tilly and her friends arrive

"OK" They all say

But Tilly sits next to Jen… but there isn't any more room on the sofa… so the gang don't take any notice to this…

"What is it Jen?" Sinead asks

"Well me and Tilly have to tell you something" Jen says

"What is it… is it about Amy?" Maddie asks

"Well that's part of it… let's start there…" Jen says

Jen goes to speak

"I will tell them Jen" Tilly says

Jen just nods

"So what is it Tills?" George asks

"Tills is this what I think it is?" Neil asks

"Yeah now can I talk?" Tilly asks

Neil smiles and goes to hug Tilly

"Congrats" He says  
"What's going on?" Maddie asks

"Well… the reason why I went out and got drunk… and slept with Amy was because I had split with someone…" Tilly starts

"Oh no! Don't say she hurt you again" Maddie says angrily

Jen looks at Tilly confused

"Let me finish… Yes it was because in the summer me and Jen where seeing each other… and before you interrupt let me finish… we had to split up because she had to take this job… but then we ended up getting back together… and then Amy came…" Tilly says

"So you two are together… like a couple?" Jono asks

"Yeah" Tilly smiles

"Does she make you happy?" George asks

"Yeah" Tilly smiles

Jono and George get up hug Tilly and sit back down

"Well then I am happy for you" Jono smiles

"Same here" George smiles

"Awesome… glad you've found someone" Bart smiles

"Thanks" Tilly smiles

"Well I think you two really suit each other…So I'm happy for you as well" Sinead Smiles  
"Thanks Sinead" Tilly says…

"Maddie?" Tilly asks

"Tilly all Jen has ever done to you is hurt you!" Maddie says hurt

"No… Maddie yeah she hurt me… but she won't do that again" Tilly said

"Yes she will Tilly she's a bitch and doesn't deserve you" Maddie shouts

"Don't talk about her like that!" Tilly Shouted back

"Yeah Mads a bit strong she really did help me out" Sinead says

"She probably only wanted you gone so she could fuck Tilly!" Maddie shouts

Tilly stands up and grabs Maddie by the collar and drags her up so they are face to face

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Tilly shouts

"NO!" Maddie shouts

"Take it back!" Tilly shouts

"What are you going to do about it? I only said the truth!" Maddie told her

Tilly was so angry she slapped Maddie

Jen stands up and sits Tilly down so she doesn't do it again

"Tilly calm down" Jen smiles

Tilly just looks down

Jen stand up and walks over to the fridge and got some ice and put it in a cloth … brings it back over the gang…

"Here" Jen gives it to Maddie

Jen goes to sit down  
"Jen how can you be with Tilly…?" Sinead asks

"Well… I quit my job" Jen said

"Wait you quit your job for Tilly?" Bart asks

"Well she was part of the reason" Jen said

"What do you mean part?" Jono asks

"Well… Amy is coming back here in two weeks" Jen said

"Oh…" Jono said

"We should go now…" Sinead said

"Yeah but Maddie should stay" Bart added

"Yeah and we are happy for you two…" Neil said

After they had all gone and it was only Jen, Tilly and Maddie left Jen decided to speak

"Maddie I know you don't like me..." Jen started

"No it's not that I don't like you… I think you two make a perfect couple, but you've hurt Tilly!" Maddie said

"Maddie I swear that I'm not going to hurt Tilly again… I love her" Jen admits to Maddie

"You love her?" Maddie asks

"Yes she is… and I can't imagine my life without her" Jen says while taking Tillys hand

"Ok… but Jen if you ever hurt her again… I will get you" Maddie gives

"Maddie I'm sorry I hit you…" Tilly looks up

"It's fine… as long as you are happy?" Maddie smiles

"I am… just wish Amy wasn't coming back…" Tilly admitted

"Yeah… Maybe you should tell Maddie what happened last night" Jen suggests

"What happened" Maddie asked

"Amy came round last night and wouldn't take no for a answer… and kissed me" Tilly told Maddie

Just then Amy walks in…

"Oh what are you three doing here" Amy smiles

"What do you want?" Maddie asks

"Well I left some books here and came to get them…" Amy says

Tilly notices that Jen has tensed up…

"How about we go and have a drink?" Tilly asks

Jen nods

"Yeah good idea Tills" Maddie smiles

"Yeah I'm up for that" Amy smiles

"I wasn't asking you" Tilly said

Amy went and sat next to Tilly and took her hand

"Get lost" Tilly said pulling her hand back

"Aww babe what's up?" Amy asks

"Don't babe her" Maddie says

"I will if I want" Amy says and to prove a point Amy kisses Tilly

Tilly pushed her off straight away

"Going to stop doing that!" Tilly shouted

"Aww you're just shy" Amy smiles

Jen gets angry…

"Come here" Amy smiles and goes to kiss her again  
"NO" Tilly shouts

Jen is getting even angrier

"Come on" Amy goes to do it again

"She said no!" Maddie shouts

"Stay out of this" Amy shouts back

Maddie goes to stand up

"No Maddie" Jen says

Jen stands up and walks next to Tilly

"She said no so get lost" Jen says

"Aww you Miss… did you forget what I did to your leg!" Amy laughs

Amy goes to kiss Tilly again

But before she can Jen pushed her off

"She said no!" Jen shouts

"Tut tut tut… a teacher hitting a student, what would Mr Keller say to that" Amy smiles

"Well I'm not a teacher I quit" Jen smiles

"Haha I win then you quit because of me!" Amy laughs

"No I quit because of Tilly" Jen said

"What?" Amy asks

"Well Amy… the only reason Tilly slept with you was because she was angry at me" Jen laughs

"Oh and we are together and in love… so I guess I win" Jen smiles

Maddie had sneaked out and got Bart

Maddie and Bart got into the room and Jen seen this and to annoy Amy even more Jen went and kissed Tilly.

When Jen pulled away she made a sign for Bart to get behind Amy

"See and she didn't tell me to get off" Jen smiled

"Why would I, your mine" Tilly smiled

"So about that drink" Jen asked

Amy goes to swing for Jen but Bart gets her in time…

"Tut tut tut Amy" Jen laughs and walks out with Maddie and Tilly… Bart runs out…

"Jen… do you want me to pack up your stuff for you?" Bart asks

"That's very nice of you… yes please… how about you do that and bring the box to college coffee… and I will get you a drink" Jen smiles

"Yeah thanks" Bart smiles

So Maddie, Jen and Tilly are going to college coffee… what's going to happen?


	18. College Coffee

College Coffee

"I'm going to the toilet be right back" Tilly smiles

"Ok babe" Jen smiles

"Will need to get used to this and ok baby" Maddie smiles

Once Tilly was gone

"Maddie I want to say thank you" Jen smiles

"For?" Maddie asks

"Well putting up with me… for Tilly's sake" Jen says then taking a sip of her coffee

"It's not just for Tilly's sake… I think we could become good friends… it's just you did hurt Tilly" Maddie confesses

"I know I hurt Tilly… but I also hurt myself, and then when she was staying at Sinead's that night and she didn't turn up… it hurt like a lot and then when she did and I told her how I felt… the pain just went away" Jen smiled

"Wait… that's what you were doing when I came?" Maddie asked

"Yeah…" Jen nodded

"Random question… did you have any painkillers in your room?" Maddie asked

"Yeah I always keep some in my desk drawer…. You know just in case… why?" Jen asked

"Because Tilly said she was in there asking if you had any and I needed some had a shit headache…" Maddie said

"Haha… I've got an idea" Jen smirked

"Yeah?" Maddie asked raising one eyebrow

"How about when Tilly comes back we pretend we're mad… she'll think we have fallen out… and then we will tell her it is at her… doing that to her best friend" Jen smiled

"I like you're thinking Gilmore" Maddie smiled

"Stop smiling she's coming" Jen whispers

"Hey my favourite girls" Tilly smiles

Jen and Maddie just folded their arms and looked away

"What's happened" Tilly asked

"What has Maddie done?" Tilly asks Jen

Jen didn't say anything

"What's Jen done?" Jen asks Tilly

They both looked at each other and Jen gave a wee nod

"It is something you did" They both say

"What I haven't done anything" Tilly says

"How could you treat your friend like that Tilly" Jen asks

"What?"  
"Can't believe you lied to me like that?" Maddie said

"What?" Tilly asks getting more confused

"How could you Tilly?" Jen said

"I'm sorry for what it is I've done… please forgive me" Tilly says

Jen and Maddie look at each other and can't there laugh in anymore…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Jen bursts

But Maddie says true to the game

"You said Gilmore here didn't have any painkillers and she did" Maddie said

"Hahahaha" Maddie then bursts out

They all end up laughing and joking then Diane walks in

"What's going on here…?" Diane asks

"Maddie you should be at college… Tilly so should you and Jen I thought you were away" Diane added

Jen couldn't be bothered explaining anymore

"Me and Tilly are together" Jen answered

"What… Jen you could lose your job!" Diane says under her breath…

"What job?" Jen says

"At Hollyoaks sixth form… don't lie and you could go to prison" Diane says

"Oh that… I quit my job and no I can't she is 18" Jen says

"What you quit for her? Jen how could you be so stupid!" Diane shouts

"I didn't just quit for her… I quit because Amy was coming back… and I don't care what you think Diane" Jen said

"Jen this is the most…" Diane started

"Diane shut up please" Jen butted in

"What? You can't talk to me like that" Diane stated

"You're not my mum… Diane we are good friends but don't come here saying that my love for Tilly isn't real Diane" Jen states

"Right I'm not putting up with this…" Diane said then walked away

"That was awesome Gilmore! Wait till Sinead here's about this… she's going to treat you like a rock star" Maddie laughs…

Just then Neil…Bart…Jono walked in…

"Hey over here" Maddie waves

They walked over

"Hey mind if we join you?" They ask

"Nope, do yous want a drink? My treat" Jen smiles

Just then Sinead and George walk in and came and sat done…

"Just asking if anyone wanted a drink? My treat" Jen asks

Jen goes up gets the drinks and comes back down

"Sinead you'll never guess what happened?" Maddie started

"What?" Sinead asks

"Jen stood up to Diane" Maddie smiled

"Oh My God!" Sinead smiled

"Ok it is official… Jen is now one of us" Sinead laughs

"One of us… one of us" All the boys says

Causing them all to laugh

"Keep it down!" Diane shouts

"Calm it! Just cause Jen stood up to you" Sinead shouts

"Burn" Bart shouts

Causing them all to laugh again…

"I don't know who would choose to live with Diane I mean… c'mon I mean what where you think Gilmore?" Sinead asks

"I honestly don't know" Jen laughs

"Actually when we are on the subject I wanted to ask Tilly something…" Jen said

"Ohhhhh…. What is it Gilmore?" Maddie said

"Yeah what up Gilmore?" Bart said

"What is it Gilmore?" Tilly asks

"That name Gilmore sticking then?" Jen asked while looking at Maddie

"Yep Gilmore" Maddie laughed

"Haha ok… Well Tilly I was wondering… Since we don't have to hide anymore… I was wondering if … only if you wanted to" Jen was rumbling

"Come one Gilmore!" Sinead said

"OK… Tilly I was wondering if you wanted to… move in together?" Said shyly

Everyone just sat there in silence

"I mean if you want to… like get a new flat…" Jen said

After a minute or two Tilly was in shock so didn't say anything to begin with

"Doesn't matter just an idea" Jen said looking down at her coffee

She then felt a hand on hers…  
"I'd love to" Tilly Smiled…

"Really "Jen smiled

"Yes!" Tilly said and then kissed Jen

"Woo!" All the sixth formers shouted while clapping

"Keep the noise down" Diane shouted again

"Keep out this Diane and stop being a bore" Jen shouted back over

"I think Jen and I could be very good friends now" Sinead laughed

"Ok I think… we should all go out tonight… to celebrate" Neil shouted

"Yeah that's a great idea! We can all get ready at mine! Well maybe just us Girls and then the boys can get us at mine and then we head into town" Tilly says

"Woo!" Maddie shouts

"Haha right me and Tilly will go to her house and Maddie and Sinead can go get there stuff can come round when you are ready" Jen smiles

"Right and the boys can get us at mine at… 8?" Tilly suggested  
"Ok deal" Everyone agreed

So everyone went to get ready for the night ahead…


	19. Maddie and Jen friends?

**Maddie and Jen could this be the start to a friendship**

"Babe… did you get say yes to moving in with me… because you were with your friends" Jen asks while eating her soup

"Nope! I can't wait to move in with you… how about in a couple of days you move your stuff into my room… and we can look for somewhere and you can get a job…" Tilly suggests

"Yeah I'd like that but what if your parents get back and we still haven't found a place and what are we going to tell them?" Jen asks

"I will tell them the truth… my mum will be happy for us and well my dad's my dad" Tilly smiles

"Hey baby" Maddie shouts

"Hey to you to" Jen shouts back laughing

"Haha Gilmore! I was talking to my other baby" Maddie says sticking out her tongue

"Hey Gilmore and Tills" Sinead says

"Hey O'Conner" Jen smiles

"Haha…so when we getting ready?" Maddie asks

"After Tilly has finished her soup" Jen said

"Aww is your wifey looking after you" Sinead laughed

"You bet she is" Jen winked  
"Haha… you know Jen if I had seen this side of you before… I think we would have become friends a lot sooner" Sinead said

"No you mean if I had stood up to Diane before… you think we could have become friends sooner" Jen laughs

"Oh Tills, Gilmore is smart" Maddie says

"You bet!" Tilly says

"Right done… we better go and get ready!" Tilly says

"Deal" The girls say…

They all head upstairs and get ready for the night ahead

When they all come down they sit on the sofa and have a chat

"So… you guys look all loved up" Maddie says looking at Jen and Tilly cuddled up on the sofa

"We are" Tilly smiled

"Aww" Sinead said

"I'm sorry Tilly" Maddie said

"For what?" Tilly asks

"The way I acted when I found out about you two… now I see you are so happy…" Maddie said

"It's fine Mads… no me that got slapped" Tilly said sticking out her tongue

"Do yous think we should have invited Ruby and Esther?" Tilly asks

"No" Maddie said

"Aww Mads don't say you've started the thing with Esther again" Tilly says

"No I don't mind Esther after Abersoch…But it is Ruby" Maddie shakes her head

"What do you mean?" Jen asks

"Whenever I saw you all about in college Ruby was always with you?" Jen added

"Aww yeah when she was with Jono… but she is so annoying and she was really nasty to Esther…" Maddie told Jen

"Oh…Well do you think we should invite Esther?" Jen asks

"No…" Sinead said

"Sinead thought you were cool with Esther?" Tilly asks

"I am… but we are celebrating you moving in with your girlfriend Tilly… she would be well jell and you know what she's like when she's drunk" Sinead says

"True" Tilly nods

"What she like?" Jen asks

"Oh Gilmore, nothing really… it's just Esther kind of gets lonely when she drinks and… wants Tilly but regrets it in the morning" Maddie says

"Oh… ok" Jen says

"Gilmore cheer up" Tilly says

"Aww Tills" Jen says kissing her

"Oi Gilmore…" Neil shouts

"Does no one ring the doorbell with you?" Jen asks Tilly

"No" The full gang say

"Mmm… Note to future self… look the door, in case" Jen says nudging Tilly

"Oi Gilmore" Sinead shouts

"Oi O'Conner I never complained with you and Bart over there" Jen said

"Burn" Maddie said

They all laughed

Until…

Knock Knock

"OH shit" Jen says

"What is it?" Maddie asks

"The only person that knocks here like that is Amy" Jen says looking down at her hands

"Me, Neil and Jono will get rid" Bart says

"Thanks" Tilly smiles

"Get lost" Bart says to Amy

"I need to see Tilly" Amy says getting mad

"Well Tilly is with her girlfriend" Neil says

"Oh right that… that's just a fling me and Tilly have the real deal" Amy smiles

"What, no you don't it is the other way around… Tilly slept with you for a fling to see if she could get over Jen witch didn't happen!" Jono says

"Oh I will be back" Amy says walking away

"What did she say?" Maddie asks

"Wanting Tilly" Jono says

"She says she'll be back… but she can fuck off she's not getting any were near… you or Gilmore" Bart says

"Thanks Bart" Jen smiles

"No problem… should we go?" Bart asks

So they all head out and have a very good time but Maddie comes back to Tillys with her and Jen

"Can I talk to you two about something?" Maddie asks

"Yep" Tilly says

"Yeah sure" Jen smiles

They all go and sit down

"Tilly remember when you asked me if everything is ok and then Sinead came so I couldn't tell you" Maddie said

"Yeah I meant to ask you about that" Tilly nodded

"Well it is my Mum and Dad… they are getting a divorce" Maddie said almost in tears

Tilly goes and hugs her

"Cup of tea?" Tilly asks  
"Yeah please" Maddie says

"Maddie I know what you're going through… when I was younger than you… only a year maybe but my Mum and Dad got a divorce" Jen admitted to Maddie

"Really how did you get through it?" Maddies asks

"Well I left home… two years later…" Jen said

"That's the other thing my Mum is moving house and so is my Dad… and I can't decide who I want to stay with" Maddie says

"Well I don't want to stay with any of them" Maddie admits

"Maddie… I will try and help all the way I can…" Jen smiles

"Thank you Gilmore" Maddie smiles

**Sorry it is short but it is like my 4****th**** chapter**** today….**


	20. Jen and Maddie Friends ?

**Jen…and…Maddie friends?**

"Morning lazy" Jen says when she hears Maddie coming down the stairs

"Shut it Gilmore" Maddie says

"There are some painkillers on the kitchen table" Jen said pointing

After Maddie has took her painkillers… she goes and sits on the couch

"Gilmore if I'm so lazy where's Tills?" Maddie says smug

"She's gone out to get food from the deli… but she's as bad as you…she got up half an hour ago, she just left" Jen said watching the TV

"That's ma Tills" Maddie smiled

"My Tills" Jen says sticking out her tongue

"Mine" Maddie says

"Mine" Jen says

"Ours" They both say at the same time

They both laugh

"Maddie" Jen says seriously

"Yeah?" Maddie says raising an eyebrow

"You know how what you were saying last night? About how you don't want to stay with either of your parents" Jen says gently

"Yeah…" Maddie nods

"I had an idea… but it is completely fine if you don't like it… it was only an idea" Jen says

"Ok?" Maddie asks

"Well I thought… you will be going to uni soon won't you?" Jen asks

"Yeah only a few months" Maddie asks

"Well… what if… you moved in with me and Tilly till you went to uni?" Jen suggests

"Seriously?" Maddie asks shocked

"Yeah… I know when my parents went through this that… all I wanted to do was get away" Jen told Maddie

"And you are ok with this?" Maddie asks

"Yeah it was my idea Tilly doesn't know" Jen tells Maddie

"Yes!" Maddie smiles

"Well we will tell Tilly when she gets in" Jen smiles

"Thank you so much" Maddie smiles while going and giving Jen a hug

Then Tilly walks in

"Should I be jealous?" Tilly laughs

"Yeah what about it?" Maddie says sitting next to Jen and putting her arm round Jen  
"Sorry Tilly its true" Jen laughs

Maddie laughs and moves back to the single chair

"Here's the food" Tilly says sitting it down on the table

"Tilly we need to tell you something" Jen says

"What?" Tilly asks sitting down  
"Me and Jen thinks it would be fun to have a threesome… you being the three" Maddie laughs

"Oh… ok then" Tilly laughs

"Good... after we eat then" Jen laughs along

"No but we do need to tell you something" Maddie says

"Ok what is it" Tilly asks

"Well… you know how my parents are getting a divorce" Maddie says to Tilly

"Yeah" Tilly says

"Well that means I would have to choice who to live with… but" Maddie says

"But… I have said to Maddie… that she could move in with us… when we find a place" Jen says

"Really?" Tilly asks Jen

"Yeah" Jen nods

"Great" Tilly smiles

"Going to be staying with my two favourite girls" Tilly adds

"Good let's eat" Jen smiles

After they had all eat Maddie left going to get changed at home and she will be back later to hang out

"So how long will Maddie be staying with us" Tilly asks lying down with her head on Jens lap

"Till she goes to uni… which reminds me… what are we going to do when you go to Cambridge?" Jen asks

"I'm not going to Cambridge…" Tilly tells Jen

"What?" Jen asks shocked and confused

"Yeah… I don't want to go there" Tilly says

"But Tilly…" Jen starts  
"No Jen! I have already had this conversation with my parents and I don't want to be having it with you" Tilly says getting off Jen and moving the single chair

"Ok… but where is it you want to go?" Jen asks

"Edinburgh" Tilly says looking down

"What why there?" Jen asks

"I think that university is better for me" Tilly says

"Ok…" Says Jen going over to the single chair and sitting on Tilly so she is sideways on Tilly

"You're ok with this?" Tilly asks

"Yeah…" Jen nods

"Thank you" Says Tilly kissing Jen

"You're welcome" Jen says

"So what are we going to do… long distance doesn't work" Tilly says looking down

"Well look at it like this… it's only like three months till you leave…" Jen says

"Yeah" Tilly says

"Right well… I was on the computer this morning… and I saw this place in Hollyoaks centre… think it is next to the girl called Mitzee" Jen says

"Yeah that house is where the doctor that was sent to prison for killing someone… but turns he didn't used to live" Tilly says

"Well that's probably why is so cheap" Jen says

"Well it is really cheap and before I left my mum told me she set up this saving fund for me which I still have quite a lot of money in… and my dad being my dad and all competitive got me one… which I still have quite a lot of money in as well… I can easily afford to rent this place… for three months without getting a job" Jen says  
"Right?" Tilly says

"Well we could move in there… and then when you go to uni I could come with you" Jen says

"What really?" Tilly says shocked

"Yeah" Jen smiles

"But what if you can't get a job?" Tilly asks

"Aww Tilly… you forget I have loads of friends there… and there are loads of schools in Edinburgh… got a couple of placements there when I was at uni" Jen smiles

"You went to uni near Edinburgh?" Tilly asks

"No in Edinburgh" Jen says

"And you nearly gave me a hard time for wanting to go there" Tilly says

"No… it's just you could go to much better university than one in Edinburgh" Jen says

"I know… but I really want to go in Edinburgh" Tilly says

"Yeah it is good" Jen smiles

"So you really will come with me?" Tilly asks

"Yep my Mum lives in Glasgow and my Dad lives in Irvine…and plus all my friends… and then you will be there two" Jen says

"So you will be happy to come with me?" Tilly smiles

"Yes!" Jen laughs

"I love you" Tilly says while kissing Jen

The kiss started to heat up when Maddie walked in

"I go away for a little bit and you two pounce on each other "Maddie laughs

"Haha" Jen says

"Well for your information we've got some good news" Tilly smiles

"So do I" Maddie smiles

"Who wants to go first?" Jen asks

"Gilmore you go" Maddie says

"Alright… I know where we can move into" Jen smiles

"You go now Maddie" Jen adds

"Same here…Tilly" Maddie says sitting down

"Jen says she'll come with me to Edinburgh" Tilly smiles kissing Jen again

"Get a room" Maddie says

"Well I think we were but then you came in" Jen says

"Oh Gilmore… you naughty girl" Maddie laughs

"Alright where did you see?" Maddie asks

"This place… next to Mitzees" Jen says

"Oh my god Gilmore that's where I saw too… it's dead cheap because Doctor browning used to live there" Maddie says

"Well since we both seen there why don't we have a look there?" Jen asks

"Yeah" Tilly says

"Ok I will give the number a call" Jen smiles

"No need… already did we have a viewing in half an hour" Maddie said

"That's Morrison for you…" Jen says

"No Morrison's doesn't really work…" Jen adds

"No… not as good as Gilmore" Maddie says sticking our tongue out

"Ok so… we will go look at this place in a half an hour"Jen asks

"Yeah and the great thing… is if we like it we can move in straight away "Maddie smiles… so does Jen

Maddie notices Tilly isn't smiling…

"What's up Tills?" Maddie asks

"It's just my parents aren't back till next week… I can exactly move away before they get back, and we were supposed to go to Edinburgh on Monday" Tilly says

"Aww…" Maddie says

"So?" Jen says

"What do you mean so?" Maddie asks

"Well if we go in a couple of hours… it will only be about two, if we like it you can help me move out of Diane's and move my stuff in here… then go and get some paint and stuff… you like art don't you Maddie?" Jen asks

"Yeah well painting…" Maddie says

"Well we bring my stuff here… paint mine and Tillys room today… then paint your room…. And then the rest of the house… then we can at least move mine and Maddies stuff in tomorrow so then how about all three of us go to Edinburgh… I have this one friend Lucy… Maddie would get on great…" Jen says

"Really?" Maddie asks

"Yeah I mean I guess you want away from you Mum and Dad" Jen says

"Yeah I do…" Maddie said

"Are you ok with this Tills?" Maddie adds

"Yeah I'm fine with it… just well what about furniture… and a TV…electricity?" Tilly says

"Aww Tilly always with the particle side" Jen laughs

"That's no problem… my credit card still works" Maddie says

"Really?" Jen says

"Yeah… I mean… we are all going to be living there" Maddie says

"Well how about we can get furniture and a TV later when we get paint and stuff? If we are moving in there?" Jen says

"That sounds like a plan" Maddie smiles

Tilly still isn't smiling

"What's wrong now?" Maddie asks

"Well what am I going to say to my parents… they might be back before we are?" Tilly says

"How about we come back a day early… Maddie can stay here… and so can I and then we can tell them everything" Jen says

"Even the teacher part?" Maddie asks

"Well…most people will know by now and plus… her dad already met me when Tilly stole my car" Jen says

"True" Maddie says

Tilly starts to smile

"Finally a smile" Maddie laughs

"Right so lets get ready" Jen says to Tilly

"Yeah lets go…" Tilly says

"I'll be here watching telly… so no naughty business in the shower or anything" Maddie says to Tilly and Jen

"Ok Mum" Jen laughs

"Gilmore if you weren't with Tilly just now I would send you to your room… but knowing that's where you want to be" Maddie laughed

"Ok girls…" Tilly says

"Haha by the way Maddie there is some pasta in the pot… if you want any" Jen says

"Ok thanks Gilmore"


	21. Tillys parents are coming home

**Tillys parents ****are coming home**

"So what do you think?" Maddie asks

"I like it" Says Tilly

"Same here… the walls would be so easy to paint on… and it is the perfect size for us three" Jen adds

"I like it to" Maddie says

"So will we take it?" Tilly asks

"Yeah" Maddie and Jen say

"Alright then… I will go sign the paperwork and then off to get paint and stuff… do you think we should get the furniture delivered for about… 2ish tomorrow?" Jen asks

BEEP

"Mine" Says Tilly

"Yeah that sounds good" Maddie says

"Shit… we have to go" Tilly says

"What's up babe?" Jen asks

"My parent's just text saying that they will be back in a hour… since they've just got a very funny phone call of Diane…" Tilly says

"What do you mean funny?" Jen asks

"I don't know that's just what it says" Tilly tells Jen

"Right how about Jen signs this… and we go and see what Diane has said?" Maddie suggests

"Yeah ok" Jen says

Jen signs all the paperwork and the three make their way to Diane's

Knock Knock

"Hey babes… and Gilmore" Sinead laughs

"Is Diane in?" Jen asks

"Sounds serious… she's just went for a shower… she'll be down in about five minutes…come in" Sinead says

"What is it you want to talk to her about?" Sinead asks

"Tillys parents are coming home early because they had a funny phone call of Diane" Maddie tells Sinead

"Oh…" Sinead says

"Is that voices I hear love?" Diane calls down

"Get down here now" Sinead shouts

"Calm it" Diane shouts

"What are you three doing down here?" Diane asks when she gets down the stairs

"You know why Diane" Jen says

"What did you say to my parents?" Tilly asks

"I told them… you got seduced by your teacher and needs help" Diane says

"You said what?" Jen shouts

"Yeah told the truth" Diane says

"You didn't did you?" Sinead asks

"Yes I did!" Diane says seriously

"You've gone too far this time!" Maddie says

"This doesn't have anything to do with you" Diane says sternly to Maddie

"Yes it does they are my friends… and it isn't like that… I should know!" Maddie says in an angry tone

"How would you know?" Diane says

"Because I was with Tilly when she was telling me about Jen before she knew she was her teacher!" Maddie shouts

"What do you mean?" Jen asks

"Well when Tilly got back from the beach with you… she came to hang out with me, Sinead and Bart… and she was talking about how she met this girl… how she had a kiss with her and how she was totally Tillys type and they had this sort of connection…" Maddie told everyone

"Oh… that Jen was this Jen" Sinead says

"Yeah and then… when Jen said nothing could happen between them… at the hospital… after the fire when Jen found out… Tilly was hurt, so you can't say that Jen seduced her if anything it was Tilly doing the seducing!" Maddie says

"You knew?" Jen asks

"Well only that… and then when she said she had a new friend… then when she got hurt again after that rumour I put two and two together and guessed it was you" Maddie said

"Well see they got together again!" Diane says

"No we became friends… went to a couple of galleries, shopping a couple of times… no kissing or hugging at all" Tilly says

"Oh is that why you were a lot happier… before the rumour started" Sinead said finally working everything out…

"But I caught you too kissing!" Diane says

"No you caught me giving Tilly a kiss on the cheek… after we had broken out for the summer… I wasn't her teacher anymore" Jen says

"But…But when I asked if you loved her you said you didn't!" Diane says trying to win the argument

When Tilly heard this she felt a little hurt and Jen seen this and knew she had to say something fast

"Yeah after… I had kissed her once… met with her a couple of times… then had to pretend like she meant nothing to me… then finally met her in town after we stopped for summer… met a couple of times… then you caught us… how could I admit I already loved her?" Jen asks

Diane looks down not sure what to say

"And … you didn't see how loved up they were last night and how annoyed and hurt Gilmore gets when Amy try's to get with Tilly" Sinead says

"Yeah and how loved up they are this morning!" Maddie says

"Yeah well they broke the law!" Diane says

"Well they did a little… well not really Jen wasn't really her teacher in the summer and Tilly was 17… and there not breaking the law now" Sinead says

"And Diane… you know Jen there's not a bad bone in her! You know what we've been doing today? Jen has been helping me with my parents' divorce! She asked Tilly to get a place with her… and she knows how I don't want to be with my parents… and has kindly let me move in with them! We have even found a place!" Maddie says

"And not even all that… she said I could go on the trip to Edinburgh with them… since my parents are still fighting!" Maddie adds

Diane looks down

"Crap Jen we have to get back… My parents will be home in like 15 minutes" Tilly says

"Ok let's go" Jen says

"Do you want me to come with you…? I mean I can help?" Maddie asks

"Yeah thanks Maddie" Jen smiles

"I could come as well and get Bart… Neil… and Jono to help as well" Sinead suggests

"Do you think they would?" Jen asks

"Yeah defo… should of heard them last night saying how loved up you two looked and Neil knew about Tilly and you anyway" Sinead said

"Thanks" Jen says

"No problem Gilmore" Sinead says

Sinead makes the phone calls

"They all say they will help… there round the corner from Tillys… so they will be there sooner than us… lets go and plus we only have 10 minutes left" Sinead says

"Right c'mon Gilmore" Maddie says

They all go to leave but before they go…

"Diane that friendship we used to have… its over" Jen says before leaving

…


	22. Tillys parents are back

**Tillys parents are back**

"So yous are hear then" Bart shouts

"Yeah sorry we came as fast as we could" Maddie says while the three walk in the door

"Where's Jono" Maddie adds when she sees he's not there

"Oh he had to leave…family thing… and plus he thought me and Neil could help better" Bart says

"How...? And are you sure having all yous here will help… I mean I am really grateful… but Tillys parents might think we are ganging up on then or something" Jen asks

"No…My parents will listen to more reason if there's a bunch of people" Tilly tells Jen

"And to answer your how… I found out about you and Tilly in the summer and I know how happy she was… until you broke up with her… then I saw how hurt she got" Neil says

"Yeah I know that part but… I only broke up with her because I couldn't let her ruin her life… like you said how could I let a A* student drop out" Jen says trying to defend her self

"Yeah that can help as well" Neil says

BEEP  
"Sorry guys I have to go… it's my aunt Myra" Bart says

"Yeah you go" Jen smiles

"It doesn't matte he's gone I mean me and Maddie will be able to help…" Sinead says

Just then Tillys Mum comes in…

"Judging that I just saw Bart run out here… I guess you are all here" Tillys mum says while coming in

"Yep I am right… and I guess you're the teacher" Tillys mum Carol says looking at Jen

"Yes she is Mum and what Diane told you isn't true" Tilly says

"Well I guess Neil, Maddie and Sinead… are here to prove that…I will listen to them before I listen to you" Carol says looking at Jen again

"Neil" Carol adds sitting down

"Well it's that what Diane told you… is far from the truth… when they started dating properly… was in the summer, Gilmore wasn't her teacher anymore… and I know it wasn't Jen who seduced Tilly that day because I found out about them… and it was Tilly I talked to about it and you could see by the look on her face and the way she talked she was definitely in love with Gilmore" Neil finishes saying

"Gilmore?" Carol says

"Sorry Jen… it's just we've all started calling her Gilmore" Neil smiles

"Thanks Neil you can leave" Carol says

"Ok…" Neil nods while leaving

"Sinead… Well I didn't know about Gilmore…sorry Jen and Tilly, but I did live with Gil…sorry Jen…" Sinead starts

"Ok let's just call her Gilmore" Carol interrupts

"Ok well I did live with Gilmore, and when I found out about them a couple of days ago… I worked it all out… how she was so much happier in the summer and then how she was miserable when she split up with Tilly… and when they got back together… how much happier they both were and Carol before you think I'm saying this because… Gilmore has been one of my friends for ages… no… I used to hate her… because she always tried to help me… but I didn't see it that way… but she did really help me when me and Bart was having problems, and then when we found out about them two… we became friends" Sinead says

"Ok… well I guess you want to go see if Bart is ok" Carol says

"Yeah…" Sinead says

"Well go" Carol says

"Maddie your go…" Carol says  
"Well when Tilly first told me about Jen how they met and had some sort of connection… and she couldn't wait how to see her again. Before she knew about Jen being her teacher… and then when she found out… and so did Jen, Jen did end it… but that hurt them both so they decided to become friends… just friends… but then this rumour got out about them and Jen ended it…I didn't know about them being friends I just put two and two together… when Tilly told me she had a new friend and she was so much happier then when the rumour came out… and she was suddenly very miserable. And then in the summer, Tilly was as happy as Larry… until we went back to college and then the first day was awful but when they couldn't stay away from each other… And they got together… they were so happy" Maddie says

"Ok thanks Maddie you can go" Carol says

"Actually Mum Maddie is staying here just now…" Tilly says

"What?" Carol asks confused

"Well I will explain when we are explaining this" Tilly says pointing to her and Jen

"Ok Maddie you go in the kitchen" Carol says

"Ok" Maddie nods walking towards the kitchen

"Jen I guess you have to go give me this speech about how this isn't what I think it is" Carol says

"No… I'm not going to do that" Jen says

"What?" Carol asks

"No… I'm fed up trying to prove to people that I told advantage of your daughter… when I didn't… you can help who you fall in love with" Jen says

"Haha don't make me laugh… you don't love my daughter" Carol laughs

"Yes I do! She's the love of my life…and if she wasn't I wouldn't be moving in with her or when she goes to university be going with her!" Jen says annoyed

"What you're moving out?" Carol asks Tilly

"Yeah…" Tilly says

Knock Knock

"That will be yous Dad" Carol says

"I'll get it" Maddie shouts

Maddie walks to the door

"What are you doing here" Maddie says

"I need to speak to Tilly" The person said barging in

"Who are you?" Carol asks

"Tillys girlfriend" Amy answers

"What?" Carol says confused

"Get out Amy!" Maddie shouts

Knock Knock

"I will get it" Maddie says

Tillys Dad then walks in

"Where have you been?" Carol asks

"Talking to Diane… and who's this?" David… Tillys dad asks

"I'm Amy Tillys girlfriend" Amy smiles  
"No you not!" Jen shouts angry  
"Miss Gilmore… it is you who seduced my Tilly" David says

"I did not seduce Tilly! And she is not Tillys girlfriend!" Jen says angry  
"Who is she then?" Carol asks

"The person that Tilly had a one night stand with" Maddie says

"The person that hit you and Tilly?" David asks

"Yes" Tilly says  
"Get out!" Jen shouts while going face to face with Amy  
"I'm not going any place without my girlfriend!" Amy shouts walking over to Tilly

"She's not your girlfriend" Jen shouts

Amy ignores here and walks over to Tilly

"Hey babe" Amy says rubbing Tillys arm

"Get off me!" Tilly shouts

Amy goes and kisses Tilly

"Stop doing that" Tilly says pushing Amy off her

Jen got angry at this

"Get off her!" Jen shouts forgetting that Tilly's parents are there

"Get lost she wants me!" Amy shouts

"No I don't, I want Jen" Tilly shouts

Amy gets angry and goes to punch Tilly again

But Jen jumps in front of Tilly so it is her getting the hit and not Tilly

"You stupid cow that was meant for Tilly" Amy shouts

"Get out Amy" Jen says

"Make me" Amy says

"Fine!" Jen shouts then Jen goes up to Amy and drags her all the way to the door

"Maddie can you get the door please" Jen asks

"Yeah" Maddie says  
"Don't come back or we will be pressing charges" Jen shouts

"Don't tell me what to do!" Amy shouts

"Get lost" Jen shouts

Amy gets angry and punches Jen in the side of the face  
Maddie gets angry at the and pushes Amy down and kicks her full force in the side

"I should of done that a long time ago!" Maddie shouts

Amy just manages to get up and try's do punch Maddie but Jen being Jen she steps in front and gets the punch again…

Jen then gets Amy by the arms and then twists them round to her back and walks her to the gate and pushes her out

"Stay away" Jen shouts

Amy knows she can't win so she walks off

"You ok?" Jen asks Maddie

"Yeah fine thanks to you… lets go get some ice on that" Maddie smiles

"Haha going to need a lot of ice" Jen laughs

When the two walk in they didn't know that this had been viewed from the living room window so when Jen walks in Tilly runs up to her and hugs her and starts to cry

"Hey no need to cry Amy's gone" Jen smiles while using her thumb to wipe away the tears

"Yeah but look at your face…" Tilly says

"I'm fine" Jen smiles

"No you're not… you've got blood every were" Tilly says

"I might not look at… but I am…I've got you don't I?" Jen smiles

"Yeah well let's go get you cleaned up" Tilly smiles

Jen and Tilly and Maddie walk into the kitchen to clean Jen up

Leave David and Carol to have a chat

"What did Diane say?" Carol asks

"Well when I went over they she was in tears…but she said that she was wrong" David tells Carol

"I don't think they meant for this to happen" David adds

"Yes but never the less… Jen Is still her teacher" Carol says

"No I'm not" Jen says coming out the kitchen with ice on her face

"What?" They asked confused

"Well when me and Tilly got back together… she told me about Amy and… then Amy started at Hollyoaks sixth form… then the incident happened when Amy attacked me… and punched Tilly… then it turns out Amy will be starting back at Hollyoaks sixth form… so because of that… I told Mr Keller the truth and quit" Jen says sitting down then Maddie and Tilly walked through

"So you're not her teacher anymore… so how can you afford to move in to a new place with Tilly?" Carol asks

"What Tillys moving out" David asks shocked

"Yes apparently" Carol says

"Not just Tilly" Jen says

"What?" David asks  
"Well Maddies moving in with us" Tilly says

"Why?" Carol asks  
"Well Jen said she could…because Maddies parents are splitting up and Maddie doesn't want to be there… and so Jen said she could move in with us" Tilly says

"Well what are you going to do when Tilly goes to uni?" David asks

"I'm going with her" Jen says

"Really?" David asks

"Yeah I have friends in Edinburgh and family… and I would have Tilly there… so I wouldn't mind" Jen says

"When are you moving out then?" David and Carol ask  
"Well we were supposed to be getting paint and stuff today… but then you came back and then we were supposed to move Maddies and Jens stuff in tomorrow… then we were going to Edinburgh for a week" Tilly says

"Tilly can we speak to you in private" David asks

"Yeah" Tilly nods

Jen and Maddie go into the kitchen

"Do you love her?" Carol asks

"Yes" Tilly says  
"Well then we are happy for you, aren't we David?" Carol says

"Yes… but I suppose you should give Edinburgh a miss and here…" David says handing Tilly her credit card

"What?" Tilly asks confused

"Well I can see she loves you to, and she must be a nice person to take a punch for Maddie and you… that's my credit card… get some stuff for your knew place" David says  
"Really?" Tilly asks

"Yes" Carol and David laugh

Jen and Maddie come through

David and Carol stand-up  
"We are going for a drink… I take it we will see you in there later…" Carol says to Tilly Maddie and Jen  
"Yeah" Jen says

Carol and David leave…

"Well?" Jen asks  
"They are fine with us even my dad gave me his credit card to go get some stuff but said we should give Edinburgh a miss and get our place sorted" Tilly says

"Ok we can go a other time… now let's go get some stuff" Jen smiles

"Ok lets go!" Maddie smiles


	23. Shopping

**Shopping!**

"Where do you want to go first… furniture or paints?" Jen asks

"Paints" Tilly says

"Furniture" Maddie says

"Paint" Tilly says

"Furniture" Maddie says

"Right children calm down… we will get the furniture first" Jen jokes

"Aww not fair… you even let Maddie sit in the front seat" Tilly sulks

"Haha… for someone smart you seem to be slow quite a lot" Jen laughs

"I know right" Maddie adds

"What am I missing then?" Tilly says  
"Well how will we know what colour scheme will work if we don't have the furniture first" Maddie says  
"Yes and… you're not allowed in front because you always distract me" Jen adds

"Well your right this time" Tilly says

While pulling into the car park

Jen spots something then starts to reverse out the car park  
"Where are we going?" Maddie asks

"We're going to the other furniture places" Jen says

"Why?" Tilly asks

"Well firstly there are more shops there… like a bed shop and a telly shop and I guess you two want them I know I do" Jen says

"Yeah" Tilly and Jen say

"And plus Amy's there" Jen adds

"Aww" Maddie says

"So?" Tilly asks

"Well I don't want to get punched again… or see someone else kiss you" Jen says

"Ok well remember we've to have a drink with my parents tonight" Tilly says

"Don't worry I won't forget" Jen says

"Either will I before you say something Tilly" Maddie says

When they get to the other shops Jen starts to speak

"Right where to first?" Jen asks

"Carpet" Maddie says

"Good idea" Jen says  
"You coming babe?" Jen asks

"Yeah" Tilly smiles

They all walk into the carpet shop…

"Right what colours do you like?" Maddie asks

"Green" Tilly says

"Blue" Jen says  
"Turquoise it is then" Maddie laughs

"I like that colour" Jen and Tilly say

"Right then let's look around and then if we don't see anything nicer we can get that?" Maddie suggests  
"Yeah" They both say

After a look around they don't see anything nicer so they decide on turquoise

Jen goes over and talks to the person about it… after that is all sorted they ask when they want it to be delivered

"Monday" Jen says  
"Ok and would you like it to be put down around the house for you?" The person asks

"Yes" Jen says

"Two o'clock tomorrow ok?" The person asks

"No" Maddie walks up and says

Jen looks at her

"Have you got anything around one?" Maddie asks  
"We can do one thirty?" The person says

"Ok" Maddie says

After that is all done they head to the furniture shop  
"Why did you ask for a different time?" Jen asks  
"I want to be there" Maddie says

"Ok" Jen says

"Wait College is on at one?" Jen says

"Looks like I will have to take the day of" Maddie says

"Haha" Tilly says

"Well you're not going in on Monday and plus I will be tired from the painting" Maddie says

"Ok well let's go look at sofas" Jen says

"okay" Tilly says  
"I want a lazy boy for the living room" Maddie shouts

"You mean for your room" Tilly says

"No" Maddie says

"You're not putting a lazy boy in the living room" Tilly says

"Actually I wouldn't mind having one as well" Jen says

"Seriously…" Tilly says

"Yeah we will be able to fit two lazy boys and a sofa in there" Jen says

"Really" Tilly says  
"Yeah" Jen says

"But it will look stupid" Tilly says

"A lazy boy… then a couch… then a other lazy boy" Tilly adds

"I don't care it will be comfy" Jen says

"Fine… as long as we can have a cuddle chair in the room… always wanted one of them" Tilly says

"Sure" Jen says

"Omg Jen look at this!" Maddie shouts

"You want this lazy boy?" Jen asks

"Yes look it has a remote!" Maddie says

"Look sit on the brown one" She adds

"Awesome" Jen says

"I want it!" Maddie says  
"Same but it's a little pricey" Jen says

"Who cares I will pay for these two… my mum and dad owe me that" Maddie says

"Ok now just to find a couch and then Tillys cuddle chair" Jen says

"Hahaha" Jen bursts into laughter

"What?" Maddie asks  
"Look at what it is called" Jen says through the laughter

"Haha Old woman" Maddie starts to laugh  
"Haha mines called old man" Jen says

"Will we get the same colour or… different?" Jen asks

"Different…" Maddie says

"Deal" Jen laughs

"Tilly come over here" Maddie shouts

"What is it?" Tilly asks walking over

"Me and Jen are going to be getting these… me this one called old women and hers the old man" Maddie says and starts to laugh again

"Yeah you like? It has a remote" Jen starts to laugh

"You two are acting like children" Tilly says  
"Sorry mummy" Jen laughs

"I'll mummy you… you're older than me" Tilly says

"You calling me old?" Jen asks

"Yeah" Tilly laughs

"Well I'm not" Jen says kidding on to sulk  
"Well you are getting the old man chair" Maddie laughs

"You're getting the old women" Jen laughs

"So I'm a little old lady" Maddie laughs

"Ok… I will agree with you I'm a little old man" Jen laughs

"Seriously people are looking" Tilly laughs

"So let them look" Jen laughs

"Have you found a cuddle chair?" Jen asks  
"Yeah come over and look" Tilly says

"Ok but then we're coming back here the chair is seriously comfy" Jen says

They walk over to the cuddle chair…

"Tilly its purple" Jen laughs

"So yours is brown and cream…" Tilly says

"Our place is going to look like a rainbow has just done a shit" Maddie laughs

"Haha yeah but it will be awesome" Jen says  
"Yeah" Tilly says

After they find a blue couch they go and pay for the stuff…  
"I will pay for this…" Maddie says

"You sure?" Tilly asks

"Yeah you can get the TV" Maddie says

After they have paid they all go to the TV shop

"I want a TV in my room" Maddie says

"Same" Tilly says

"Ok looking for three TVs then" Jen says

After they have picked a plasma TV for the living room… and two 32 inch telly's for the room they leave for the bed shop

After they pick the bed they leave the shop  
"Jen we have to leave now" Tilly says

"Why?" Jen asks

"Drinks with my Mum and Dad remember" Tilly says

"But what about the paints it will only take half an hour… we will be back in time" Jen says

"What are they going to say about you staying at mine tonight?" Tilly asks

"I mean there ok with Maddie but I don't think they will be with you" Tilly says

"No problem… you and Maddie can stay at Diane's and we can have a girl night in with Sinead" Jen says on their way to the paint shop  
"Good idea" Maddie says

"Yeah… you can buy the drink though" Tilly says pointing to Jen

"Ok" Jen says

After picking out loads of paints they leave to the dog in the pound… to meet Tillys parents… will everything go to plan?

**sorry it is short... really busy just now... wont be able to put up anymore tonight sorry :(x**

**Plz review**


	24. In the Pub

**In the pub**

Maddie, Jen and Tilly come in the pub laughing

"Over me" David shouts over

The three walk over and sit done but Jen doesn't

"Would anyone like a drink?" Jen asks  
"No thank you me and David just got one" Carol says

"Yes please… white wine" Tilly says

"Red wine please" Maddie says

"Ok… be right back" Jen says

Jen brings the drinks back… and sits done in the middle of Tilly and Maddie…

"So I take it you got everything you needed?" David asks

"Yes dad" Tilly says

"When can we go… we kinda have plans" Tilly adds

"Tilly" Jen whispers

"Well… we wanted to talk to Jen" Carol says

Jen looks up

"Yeah?" Jen asks  
"Well… I wanted to say thank you" Carol says

"What for?" Jen asks confused  
"Well today when Amy went to hit Tilly you stood in front of her… I would of hated seeing my Tilly get hurt… don't get me wrong it wasn't pleasant seeing you get hit either… but you know what I mean?" Carol says

"Yeah I know what you mean" Jen says

"Good" Carol says

"So Maddie are you staying at ours again tonight?" David asks

"Erm… no Dad either am I" Tilly says

"Why not?" David asks

"Well I wasn't sure if you would want Jen staying as well so we've decided to go to Diane's and have a girly night with Sinead" Tilly says

"Oh… well I take it… you will be staying tomorrow night?" David asks

"Erm… no we are staying at Sinead's again… since on Monday we will be moving Jens stuff out…" Tilly says

"When's the next time I will see you then?" David says

"Monday… when I'm getting my stuff…" Tilly says

"Ok" David says looking down

"Love me talked about this" Carol says looking at David

David nods

Tilly can see her Dad is hurt and doesn't like it… she knows he's trying to manipulate her

Jen can see that there's something up with Tilly so she takes her hand but Tilly pulls her hand away

"I need the bathroom" Tilly says rushing to the toilets

Jen just follows wondering what's wrong when she walks in she sees Tilly with her hands in the sink deep in thought

"What's wrong?" Jen asks

"I can't" Tilly says

"Do this…" Tilly adds

"What?" Jen asks tears in her eyes

Maddie comes in

"What's up your mum and dad sent me" Maddie says

"Give us a minute please" Jen asks

"Oh ok" Maddie says leaving

When she's gone Jen speaks and starts crying

"Are you splitting up with me?" Jen asks

"What… no…" Tilly says

"Then what do you mean you can't do this anymore?" Jen says trying to stop the tears

"Why are you crying?" Tilly asks

"Because I take your hand and then you pull yours away and then come in here… then I ask you what's wrong and you answer is I can't do this" Jen says

"What? Jen you know if I wanted to break up with you I would have done it by now" Tilly says  
"Then what is wrong" Jen asks stopping crying

"My dad!" Tilly says

"Tilly is it you don't want to move into a place with me?" Jen asks

"No I can't wait to leave… it's my dad trying to manipulate me… by looking hurt…" Tilly says getting angry

"Hey…shh… calm down" Jen says giving Tilly a hug

"You ok" Jen says after she thinks Tillys calmed down

"Yeah" Tilly says

Tilly then kisses Jen…

"Better now" Tilly smiles

"Ok do you want to leave?" Jen asks

"Yeah…" Tilly nods

They walk back over to the table…

"We're going" Tilly says

"Ok love… talk to you soon" Carol smiles

Tilly leaves before her Dad can say anything

…

"Gilmore you said you'd buy the drink!" Maddie says

"Oh yeah" Jen says

They head over to the shop and bump into Bart and Neil

"Hey Gilmore" They say

"Hey" Jen smiles

"Hey we're having a kinda party at Jens… well Diane's want to come?" Tilly asks

"Yeah…" They both say

"Looks like Gilmore will need to but more drink" Maddie says

After Jen as paid for the…3 bottles of vodka…6 cans of beer and god knows what else the boys picked out they leave…

"Sinead" Jen shouts up stairs

Sinead comes running down

"Thank god you're here!" Sinead says tears in her eyes

"What is it?" Jen asks

"I just got off the phone to the hospital…Diane's… been hit by a car…" Sinead says starting to cry

…

**sorry its short... will be more tomorrow**


	25. Jen opens up

**Jen opens up to Tilly**

"Wait… what?" Jen asks not fully taken in what Sinead just said

"I got off the phone about half an hour ago, Diane has been run over with a car… apparently it's not serious but… she's broke her leg… and arm" Sinead says

"Why didn't you go when you got the phone call?" Tilly asks

"I had no way of getting there…but I'm sure Jen could drive me" Sinead says

"Actually I can't" Jen says feeling bad

"How come? I know you're mad at her but… you can still drive me" Sinead says

"It's not that… I've been drinking" Jen says

"I can drive…if Gilmore will let me use her car" Bart says

"So can I… I only had a sip of my wine…" Maddie asks

"Ok Maddie you can drive Sinead…" Jen says

"I'm coming" Bart says

"Ok" Jen says handing Maddie the car keys

"Are you coming?" Maddie asks Jen

"No… but let me know she ok" Jen says

"Ok I understand… Tilly?" Sinead asks

"I'll stay with Jen…" Tilly says

"Neil?" Sinead asks

"I'll come" Neil says

They all leave and Jen sits down on the couch and puts her head in her hands

Tilly sits next to her  
"Penny for them?" Tilly asks

"You don't think that I should've gone do you?" Jen asks moving her head onto Tillys shoulder

"Do you want to?" Tilly asks

"Yes and no" Jen says

"What do you mean?" Tilly asks taking Jens hand

"Well I'm still angry with her… but maybe after all she's done for me I should've gone" Jen shrugs

"Jen… yes she has been a friend to you… but she hasn't always been the best has she? I mean she did make us split up… and nearly did it again today…" Tilly tells Jen

"Yeah" Jen nods

"You hungry?" Tilly asks

"Yeah" Jen nods

"Ok I will make us something because I'm starving" Tilly smiles moving to kitchen

"How about… some soup… and bread?" Tilly shouts

"What kind?" Jen asks

"Tomato… your favourite" Tilly smiles

"Ok… that sounds nice" Jen says while turning herself lying down on the couch…

**Jens POV**

I told Tilly that the reason I'm upset was because I wasn't sure if I should go to the hospital or not… that is part of it, but the other part was because I had a little sister…

"Jen!" Tilly shouts knocking Jen out her thoughts

"Yeah" Jen shouts

"Tea?" Tilly asks

"Coffee" Jen says

… After Jen speaks she can't help but to start reliving the moment that has her so upset…

Before Jen had made up her mind of becoming an art teacher she was still at home with her mum Liz, her Dad Bob, her Brother Liam… and her younger sister Georgia…

Her Sister was only a year younger than Jen and they two were always together... Georgia was always going on at Jen saying she would make a wonderful teacher… but Jen always told her she wanted to do something with her art… So Georgia told her to become an art teacher but Jen never really thought about it… Then one day…

"Hey Jenny" Georgia shouts while running up to her sister

"Hey!" Jen says

"Guess what Erin told me" Georgia says with a grin on her face

"What?" Jen asks

"Well you know how this is your last year at academy… Georgia didn't wait for an answer she just carried on… Well you know how James the hottest guy in school… is looking for a new girlfriend and it's his last year as well and well he thinks there should be a couple that leave school together… and he wants you!" Georgia smiles and laughs

"Haha he has no chance" Jen smiles while starting to walk with her sister

"I know… everyone in the school knows you like girls… but he thinks he is hot enough for you to chance your mind" Georgia laughs

"No chance" Jen laughs

"Hey Jen" A voice comes from behind

"Yes" Jen says turning round the face James

"Well I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with me sometime?" James asks

"No" Jen says trying to hold in her laugh

"But… come on we would be good together" James says

"I like girls… not boys" Jen says

"I won't give up" James says… and then walks away

The two girls laugh…

"How about we go out for dinner tonight, mum and dad are out… and I don't know about you but… I don't think I can put up with Liam on his phone with his girlfriend…" Georgia suggests

"I would love that… but I'm broke" Jen says

"Well I'm not my treat" Georgia smiles

"Thanks babe" Jen smiles

They go and have dinner… it is getting dark so they decide to leave…

"Come on I know a short cut" Jen says

"It only save a couple of minutes, let's just go the normal way" Georgia says

"No I know a way that will take us to the road at our house" Jen says smiling

So they go Jens way and when they get to the road Jen and Georgia go to cross…

Then BANG…

Jen was knocked down…

Jens pretty out of it but she managed to read the cars numbers on the front… and never forgot them… Then suddenly she hears her name being called

"Jen are you ok?" Bob shouts

Liam runs and picks up Jen and takes her in the house….

After a while Jen wakes up in her bed and looks around all her family are there apart from Georgia

"Jen are you ok?" Liz asks

"Where's Georgia" Jen asks

"What do you mean?" Bob asks

"Well she was with me then… I woke up here…"

"Jen! Jen" Tilly shouts

"What?" Jen says confused

"Jen I was worried" Tilly says while staring to cry

Jen moves so she is sat up on the couch and then takes Tilly in her arms until she stops crying

"What were you worried about?" Jen asks

"Well I was saying your names for over 5minutes… and you just kept looking right at the door" Tilly says

"Sorry… I was deep in thought" Jen says

"What's wrong?" Tilly asks

"Nothing" Jen says

"Thought we weren't going to lie to each other…" Tilly says

"Ok… I'll tell you… but please don't interrupt me…" Jen says

"Ok" Tilly says while moving to face Jen and then took her hand in her own

So Jen tells Tilly everything

"Oh… come here! Tilly says while hugging Jen  
"We never saw her again…always thought it was my fault… and well Diane being hit by the car… just brought it back" Jen says while not letting go of Tilly

"Hey it wasn't your fault…" Tilly says kissing Jen

"Now eat your soup before it gets cold" Tilly says smiling

After they've finished eating

Jen leans into Tilly and gives her a kiss and when it starts to heat up Jen pulls her up and up to the bedroom

They both fall onto to bed

"Are you sure?" Tilly asks

"Yes… now kiss me…" Jen says

sorry i haven't updated in a while i am very busy... my internet was down as well and when it was working i had to use it for studying... and it is still down just now... but i am at my friends house... thats how i can update now, dont know when i will be able to update again sorry... but thanks to my friend for letting me use her wifi lol

if u like my story give her a follow on twitter, iloveamydownham

she'll let you know when my internet is up and will be able to update as much i used to :)


	26. Diane Comes Home

**Diane comes home **

They both fall onto the bed… trying the gain their breath back for what just happened…

"That…was…a..m..a..z..i..n..g" Jen tells Tilly turning the face her lover

Tilly turns and faces Jen and kisses her but pulls away so it can't heat up again…. She doesn't think her body could take anymore

"I love you" Tilly answers

"And I…. Love… you… saying that" Jen says trying to hold in her laugh

"Really love anything else?" Tilly answers wanting to hear they three words from Jen again

"Yeah loads… mainly art though" Jen says

"Really so you love art the most in anything in the world" Tilly asks wondering if Jen does love art better than her

"Well I don't know…it would have to be something special to bet art" Jen says knowing she's getting to Tilly

"So art is the thing you love the most then" Tilly says starting to get angry

Jen just shrugs her shoulders… trying to hold in her laugh

Tilly just stood up pulled a dressing gown on and walked down stairs

When Tilly was out the room Jen laughed… then got up pulled her calm top and Pj shorts on, and picked up a extra set for Tilly

Then walked down stairs to see Tilly facing the kettle, so deep in thought she hadn't heard Jen coming down the stairs…so Jen sat the clothes on the table and walked over to Tilly quietly then put her arms around Tilly neck and sat her head onto Tillys shoulder

"I do love art… but like I said it would have to be something pretty special to bet it… and you are pretty and special" Jen says

"Really" Tilly says

Jen goes to answer but then see's that Tillys eyes are red…

"Yes… wait have you been crying?" Jen asks suddenly feeling guilty

Tilly didn't answer

"I was just trying to have a laugh… I am sorry… I do love you more than anything I will and have in my life" Jen says kissing Tillys neck

"I love you so much Jen and I don't know I just kind of thought that art was more important" Tilly says turning round the face Jen

"Tilly there's nothing to worry about… I love you more than words could describe… I'd do anything for you…" Jen smiles taking Tillys hand in hers

"So art isn't the most important" Tilly says

"No of course it isn't… haha Tilly I don't love art the way I love you… I mean art Is my passion and you are my life, I don't know what I would do without you…" Jen says looking down

"Well lucky for you I'm not going anywhere" Tilly says kissing Jen

"Right so what do you want to do" Tilly adds while running her hand up and down Jens back

"haha not that again… don't think my body could take it" Jen says laughing

"Spoil sport" Tilly says folding her arms

"How about… I get some popcorn ready and we cuddle up and watch a movie" Jen suggests

"Ok fine but as long as I get to pick it" Tilly says

"Alright then by the way there's some shorts and a top there for you" Jen says while giving Tilly a short but passionate kiss

Jen makes the popcorn and brings it over to the couch to see what Tilly has picked

"So what are we watching" Jen asks

"Don't laugh…" Tilly says

"Don't tell me its going to be a childish movie" Jen says rolling her eyes

"It is a good movie I used to watch it all the time with my friends" Tilly says getting on the couch next to Jen

"Well… what is it then?" Jen says

"Monster Inc" Tilly says

"Oh great" Jen says smiling

"What?" Tilly asks confused  
"I love this movie…" Jen says while putting her feet up on the couch

"Really" Tilly says

"Haha yeah" Jen laughs

They both get cuddled up on the couch and start to watch Monster inc

"Hey there people" Maddie says

"Hey" Jen shouts while pausing the telly… which makes Tilly moan

"Where's Diane?" Tilly asks

"Oh Sineads bringing her in just now… I run up ahead so I could see my favourite lesbians" Maddie laughs sitting down next to Jen and Tilly then takes the popcorn out of Jens hands and starts the eat it

"Oi!" Jen shouts taking the popcorn away from Maddie

"That's mine and Tillys" Jen says sticking her tongue

"Haha… exactly " Tilly laughs while giving Jen a kiss

"Get a room" Maddie laughs

"Already have" Jen says while laughing

"Burn!" Sinead shouts hearing the end bit of this conversation

"Haha!" Jen and Tilly laugh

"Sinead where's Diane?" Jen asks

"Oh… outside" Sinead says

"Why?" Jen asks confused

"She is worrying about your reaction" Maddie says  
"Yeah she kept talking and thinking about it on the way home" Sinead adds

Just then Diane walks in with her crutches

Jen stands up and helps Diane onto the couch  
"Thank you love" Diane says

Jen just nods

"Sinead, Maddie… I wanted to show you something" Tilly says

"What?" Sinead asks

"Remember that thing up stairs" Maddie says giving her a look

"Oh yeah…" Sinead says

The three of them run up stairs leaving Jen and Diane down stairs

"I'm so sorry Jen" Diane says

"Yeah" Jen says not really knowing what to say

"I am… I don't know why I said those things to Tilly's parents…" Diane adds

"Don't Diane…" Jen says

"I don't want our friendship to end…" Diane says looking down

"Well… to be perfectly honest… I don't either, but I need time…" Jen says

"I understand" Diane says

Diane goes to get up…  
"No don't do that? What is it you need?" Jen asks…

"I was going to get some of the doctor's painkillers out my bag and head up to bed" Diane says

Jen can't help it… Diane is still her friend… even If she had hurt her…

"Let me help you" Jen says while going and picking Diane her bag up and handing it too her

"Thank you" Diane says

Jen helps Diane get up the stairs… after Diane is in bed Tilly comes back down

"Thought we should finish our movie" Tilly says sitting down

"Where are Maddie and Sinead?" Jen asks

"There upstairs watching their own movie… so it is just you and me" Tilly smiles

"Great" Jen smiles sitting next to Tilly on the couch and getting cuddled up with her

"We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow" Jen says sitting her head on Tilly

"I know" Tilly says cuddling Jens head into her

"Jen..." Tilly says quietly

"yeah" Jen says taking Tillys hand in hers

"I heard what you did for Diane… I mean still helping her… I think it is really sweet of you "Tilly says kissing Jens hand

"Well you know me…. Haha" Jen laughs

Tilly then turned her head and started to kiss Jen… it started to heat up as Tilly entered Jens mouth with her tongue…

Jen pulls away

"Don't start something you can't finish" Jen says tapping Tillys nose with her finger  
Tilly just leans in and gives Jen another kiss…

"I should be sweet more often" Jen smiles

Tilly just nods….

…

"I love you Jen" Tilly says

"I love you two" Jen says

Before the two fall into a happy sleep…


End file.
